Revivir
by vickyng
Summary: Al morir, Ren Tao aparece en un departamento en medio de la ciudad, que se vuelve su prisión. Cuando salga, después de años, descubrirá que revivir no es tan simple como parecía. Romance. AU. RenHoro, HoroRen. Humor Grotesco. Fluffy. Cap 8.
1. Introducción

**Sé que debería subir "Cómo hacer el peor fic Angst que pueda existir", pero tenía esta idea que no me podía sacar. También es multicapítulos, y será paralela al recién nombrado. Espero terminarla y no perder el hilo.**

**Aw. Azúcar. RenHoro, HoroRen. Ermh. AU. Aw. Ehrm. Absurdo, en cierta medida. Algo de Supernatural. En fin. Aquí les va. Espero que les guste. Esto es meramente explicativo. Será una historia rápida y fácil, éste es el capítulo más narrativo. Shaman King no es mío.**

**---**

**Revivir**

_**Prólogo**_

De ahora en adelante, lo juro, me cargan los románticos; especialmente con eso de que la muerte es la única vía de escape a la realidad atroz en que se sienten atrapados. No lo niego, yo pensaba bastante parecido. Pero hoy todo cambió. Cambió cuando giré la cabeza ante los gritos de otras personas, y el tiempo se detuvo. Dejé de creerlo en el momento que vi ese auto sin control a menos de un metro mío.

Sé que la muerte no es el escape desde que chocó contra mi cuerpo, y sentí la vida irse gota a gota, con el sufrimiento macabro de no poder moverse y continuar con vida. Y ahora, que vuelvo a abrir los ojos después de que todo se fue a negro, me doy cuenta que todo es una burda ironía de la cual no sabía nada.

La cabeza me da vueltas, y aunque ya abrí los ojos hace bastante, todo está negro como la boca del lobo. ¿Habré muerto y esto es lo que hay luego de ella, o será que estoy vivo y me quedé ciego? Da igual. Me siento, dando un suspiro.

El cuerpo no me duele para nada. Frunzo el ceño. Eso quiere decir que estoy muerto. Pero, por otro lado, he suspirado. Osea estoy vivo. ¿Será que he quedado en el punto intermedio?

-No, Ren, estás muerto. Esto es la muerte.

Una voz resuena lejana. Entonces, prenden una luz. Y no, no es como uno pensara: La luz no aparece de la nada, sino que una mano _de carne y hueso _presiona un interruptor que la luz ha revelado al lado de una puerta de cholguán. Y en la puerta, hay un hombre desconocido, sonriendo tranquilamente, con un plato de sopa entre los dedos.

-¿Dios? - Pregunto, dudoso, sintiéndome diminuto.

Él ríe quedamente, mientras niega con al cabeza. Entonces veo cabellos entrecanos y grandes ojeras entre su piel morena. Se nota que es aún joven, solo que las condiciones no le han favorecido, envejeciéndole prematuramente. Estoy confundido. A la luz, me doy cuenta que estoy en una cama sucia, en medio de un cuartito pequeñísimo y desastrado. Hay una ventana con las cortinas echadas.

El hombre me pasa el plato de sopa, y tras su amable sonrisa, veo la tristeza.

-Dios? De dónde sacaste esa idea? Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que no acertaste.

-Quién eres, entonces? Dónde estoy?

-Te sorprenderás con la respuesta, Ren...

Con movimientos quedos, se desliza hasta la ventana, y descorre las cortinas. Me cuesta ver fuera con la oscuridad, pero pronto me acostumbro.

-¡Pero si estamos en el centro de la ciudad!

-Exacto, Ren. Bienvenido a la muerte.

Esto es absurdo. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Te atropelló ese auto. Moriste.

-Entonces¿Qué hago aquí?

-Haces lo mismo que todos los que mueren: Esperas.

-¿A qué?

-Vamos por tiempo, Ren. Déjame explicarte como corresponde. No me preguntes cómo, porque a mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti; pero luego de morir, la gente se reparte entre ciertos departamentos de su ciudad. Tu cuerpo, en teoría, está enterrado en este momento, sin embargo, de alguna forma, se transporta a este lugar sin daño alguno, y con necesidades biológicas iguales a un ser humano.

-Es decir... ¿Estoy vivo?

-Claro. Solo que no puedes salir de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Yo llevo cuarenta años esperando.

-Espera... Si tú no eres Dios¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El hombre vuelve a reír, divertido por mi pregunta. Se acerca y me desordena el cabello. Estoy tan cansado, que no hago nada por evitarlo.

-Será mejor que comas.

-Respóndeme.

El hombre se arregla el turbante que llevaba sobre la cabeza. No lo había notado. Tal parece, que era musulmán antes de morir. Pobre, menuda decepción debió llevarse al "morir". Por eso debe estar tan triste.

-Hay una pantalla¿vale? Nos informa el nombre del próximo que llegará, de las noticias,y de quién saldrá.

-¿Salir? Pero...

-Sí, sé que te dije que no se puede. No se puede hasta que apareces en la pantalla. Entonces, es que ha llegado el momento en que puedas volver a salir y vivir, o eso creo. La verdad, nunca he salido como para saber qué ocurre.

Me gruñe el estómago. Recién entonces me doy cuenta de el hambre que tenía. Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero no hay rastros del dolor por los magullones que debería tener. Y mientras como, el moro habla con calma al lado mío, explicándome acerca del tipo silencioso que trae los alimentos una vez por semana, y dándome consejos sobre cómo tratar a los otros habitantes del lugar.

Oigo unas risas lejanas. El hombre enciende un cigarrillo y abre la ventana con calma. Me comenta que ya ha intentado tirarse, pero que nunca alcanza a llegar al suelo. Que, aunque no lo quiera, en algún momento pestañea, y entonces, al volver a abrir los ojos, se encuentra nuevamente en el cuarto.

Si esto es toda la muerte, me pregunto con qué estupidez me encontraré al salir de este departamento.

---

**Mención honrosa a**: Gantz, serie que, si bien he visto poco, en cierta manera, al terminar, me di cuenta que me había servido en cierta forma para la trama. Para el romance, esperen un poco. Creo que aparecerá Horo desde el otro capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan.

Esta historia depende exclusivamente de los

**Reviews**

Así que ya saben, si no quieren que se les aparezca el cuco, déjenlos. A todos nos encantan, así que pónganse en mi lugar. Espero todo tipo de opiniones.

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	2. Tempo

**Nanai, nanai, lectoras, ya actualizo. **

**¡Atención!. Contiene violencia. No demasiada, pero en éste capítulo hay algo. Aw. Azúcar. RenHoro, HoroRen. Ermh. UA. Aw. Ehrm. Absurdo, en cierta medida. Algo de Supernatural. En fin. Aquí les va. Espero que les guste. Esto es meramente explicativo. Será una historia rápida y fácil -o eso creo-, éste es el capítulo más narrativo. Shaman King no es mío. **

**¡Ah, gente! Para evitar los malos ratos, explico de inmediato: Este es un universo alternativo completo. ¿Qué quiero decir? La historia no será tal como es en nuestros países, porque resulta imposible poner una común a todos. Así que, haremos que estamos en un mundo de fantasía y todos felices¿Ya?. Yo controlo todo, todo, Buajaja.**

**---**

**Revivir**

_**Capítulo 1: Tempo**_

-Toma, cómete esto. Y no, no soy Dios, ni lo pienses. Bueno, por sorteo, me tocó a mí explicarte todo este rollo. Cierra esa bocaza que tienes y empieza a comer, o te vas a terminar desmayando. No me interrumpas, idiota, déjame terminar de hablar y después puedes empezar tu sarta de imbecilidades si quieres, pero no lo hagas al frente mío. Ya. Eso, bien cerrado el hocico. Estás muerto. No, no fue una pesadilla, tu mamita querida te ahorcó media hora antes de tu matrimonio. En mi opinión, era de esas neuróticas que no soportan ver a sus hijos amando a otra persona. Ah, este estúpido complejo de Edipo termina volviéndolas idiotas a ellas... ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, ya recordé. Te dije que no me interrumpas, así come y calla. Estás muerto. Verás, yo también lo estoy. La muerte no es esa mentira que nos decían en vida, no, no, es simplemente esto. Llegas a un departamento, de los tantos que hay en cada ciudad, y ahí tienes que esperar. Casi siempre años. Hay una pantalla que anuncia el nombre del que saldrá, del que llegará, y muestra las noticias. Así, hasta que tu nombre aparezca en esa pantalla del demonio, estás condenado a estar aquí. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Eh...

-Perfecto. Ahora me voy. Cualquier cosa, jódete, e intenta pararte por ti mismo, porque yo no voy a andar ayudándote. Ah, una última cosa, ni pienses en tirarte. Todos lo hemos intentado. No vas a llegar al suelo. Antes de tocarlo, reaparecerás en el marco de la ventana. La gente no te ve, así que no pidas ayuda. Y cuando vayas al living, más te vale respetarnos, porque a ninguno nos gusta que nos jodan. Todos los que vivimos aquí tenemos personalidades que deberás aprender a respetar, aunque sea a la fuerza. Ahora, adiós.

-¡Espera!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Suspiro. Tengo que contestarle a este imbécil, "es el deber del encargado de explicar, Ren". Hay, sí claro, siempre Hao, el señor perfección, tiene que tener la razón, y el resto de los tarados tiene que respetarlo. Cínico...

Pobre. A mí, por lo menos, me mataron en un accidente, pero a éste lo asesinaron a sangre fría. Y más encima, lo mató su madre en el día que se supone el más feliz en la vida de alguien.

-Ren Tao. ¿Algo más?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Ah, bastardo. ¿Porqué tienes que preguntarme esa basura? Imbécil, imbécil, ni que te hubiesen dicho el punto exacto para herir. Trago en seco, mientras mis puños se crispan. No, no puedo golpear a este tipo. Tengo que calmarme. Ah, tranquilo, tranquilo, Ren.

Me giro y le sonrío cínicamente, y lo noto temblar al instante, perturbado ante mi porte y superioridad. Ja, cucaracha...

-Cincuenta y dos años y setenta y ocho días. Y eso que no soy el que lleva más tiempo aquí.

"Porque el que lleva más tiempo es el imbécil de Hao, que se aprovecha de su supuesto conocimiento para manipular a todos, graciaaas", pienso, sin llegar a decirlo, atragantándome con mis propias palabras. Hay, sí, porque o si no, el payaso este le puede decir, y el cínico de Hao es capaz de destrozarme. No es que le tenga miedo, es solo que...

... Lo respeto...

... Bueno, vale, vale, sí le tengo miedo!

Este tarado no quita los ojos de plato de encima mío. Suspiro, hastiado. Cincuenta y dos años no pasan rápido, créanme. Aunque sea siempre joven, aquí estamos todos tan hastiados, que no hay cómo disfrutarlo. Lo único que queremos es salir de este inmundo lugar.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta, genio?

-Eh... ¿Cuántas personas hay aquí?

-Contigo somos dieciocho.

-Oh. Y si no se puede salir, cómo consiguen la comida? En todo caso, para qué comemos, si estamos muertos?

Ah, qué divertido. De las veintiún personas que me ha tocado recibir, todos preguntan la misma imbecilidad. Parece que la gula es un pecado capital bien común entre los humanos... Y también entre los muertos.

* * *

Monedita, monedita. 

**Clang, Clang.**

Monedita, monedita, ya se va a poner el sol, y se ha cumplido otro día que llevo aquí encerrado. ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí, y me dejas disfrutar del cielo abierto, de la gente normal? Cúmpleme un deseo, moneda de mierda, y haz que salga de esta maldita cárcel antes de que pase otro año.

-Ren, deja de jugar con esa moneda.

No necesito ni girar la cabeza, es la única persona aquí. El resto está en los cuartos inmundos y llenos de ácaros, durmiendo. Retengo la moneda en mi mano unos segundos, antes de volver a lanzarla hacia el aire, y luego palmotearla, haciendo que salga por la ventana abierta.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, y diez...

Ta-tán... Ya volvió a aparecer la moneda bastarda frente a mí. La regla de "Tirarse y reaparecer arriba" no se aplica solo a las personas en este departamento.

-¿Decías algo, Hao?

-Sí. Deja de jugar con esa moneda.

**Clang, Clang.**

-No te oigooo...

Waw. No sé cómo pasó, pero menudo golpe me llevé contra el muro. Medio atontado, abro los ojos, encontrándome cara a cara con Hao Asakura, el bastardo que pone las reglas en este lugar. Presiona sus puños contra mi pecho. El imbécil se aprovechó de su altura para levantarme del piso y, por qué no decirlo, me molesta _bastante _que lo haga. Casi tanto como sus manos sobre mi polera, tironeándola. Me molesta que esté tan cerca. Me molesta que respire. Me molesta que este bastardo exista.

**Paf.**

-A mi no me vienes a tratar como a esa bola de babosos que piensan que eres una especie de semidios, pendejo. Huy, disculpa! Te dolió mucho el puñetazo? Supongo que eso te pasa por creerme un debilucho al que puedes andar levantando cuando quieres... -Digo con rabia, escupiendo las palabras, recalcando las últimas tres palabras, con claro doble sentido.

**Paf.**

Ah, mierdaaa. Escupo la sangre de mi boca. Este imbécil tiene un puño de hierro. Yo pensaba que todo el ejercicio que hacía aquí no servía, pero veo que no es cierto. Hace tres semanas que peleamos, y entonces no tenía un derechazo tan fuerte. El que no envejezcamos no quiere decir que no podamos cambiar físicamente.

Tambaleando, intento pararme, pero todo me da vueltas. Entonces, el imbécil éste vuelve a cogerme por la polera y a estamparme contra la pared. Si perdiera las neuronas con cada estampada de mi cabeza contra algo contundente, ya estaría peor que un drogadicto... A veces no es tan terrible estar muerto...

-¿Decías algo, Niñato? -Me dice con burla. El imbécil me puso ese apodo, "niñato", aprovechando que físicamente me veo menor- No olvides que yo llevo más tiempo acá, y que si quiero hacerte sufrir, puedo hacerlo eternamente. Qué suerte que no mueras, cierto? así tu existencia puede ser una eterna tortura. Lo único malo que tiene todo este asunto, es que vas a seguir teniendo esa cara de niñito malo, y vas a seguir quedándote con todas las mujeres...Oh, espera. No te gustan las mujeres, Así que, qué importa? Puedes seguir siendo bonito y gustándoles a las chicas que lleguen, porque igual voy a ser yo quién me las coja...

-Anna. Anna Ky... -Empiezo a decir lentamente, con todo el veneno que tengo. Ah, estaba esperando un momento así para sacárselo en cara. Si algo bueno me enseñó el moro que me recibió hace tantos años, fue la historia de Hao. Y no voy a aceptar que este desgraciado me trate de maricón. Y sí, me gustan los hombres, pero no voy a permitir que se burle de mí, ni me trate como inferior por ello...

**Paf.**

Garg. Ni si quiera pude terminar la palabra. Su zurda también es buena. Mi pobre ojito izquierdo no ve nada con la sangre que lo cubre...

Las manos de Hao tiemblan. Me azota repetidas veces contra la pared. Empieza a llorar. Pese a que mi cabeza, con tanto golpe, me da vueltas, no dejo de mirarlo con el ojo bueno que me queda, y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Ah, el pobre está desesperado.

-¡Cállate, cállate! -Dice repetidas veces, y ya ni sé del tiempo. Quizás han pasado días desde que empezó esta pelea. Precipitadamente, se detiene, empujándome con más fuerzas contra la pared, pero sin soltarme. Cada vez ejerce más presión. No veo su rostro, lo tiene gacho. Maldición, me duele, me duele...

**Clak.**

-¡AHHHH, MIERDA!

Mis costillas. Mierda, este imbécil me rompió las costillas con sólo presionarme contra la pared. Me deja caer al piso como un saco de papas. Caigo de rodillas. No, no me revolcaré como un cerdo. Tengo mi orgullo. No me puedo mover. Maldición, duele como un diablo. Me trago las lágrimas. Cierro los ojos con fuerzas.

Siento las manos de Hao sobre mi mandíbula, que se tensa de inmediato ante el tacto de sus dedos de burro. Está muy serio. Lo miro fijamente. Con mis dos ojos. Sí, porque en este rato, ya me recuperé del golpetazo, y no hay ni rastro de la sangre que salía de mi ceja, y mi ojo ni morado debe estar. En realidad, este departamento ya me recuperó.

Le escupo en la cara. La gira con violencia. Me gano una cachetada, la cual recibo con una sonrisa, haciendo enfurecer aún más a mi contrincante, que me pega un par de puñetazos que hacen temblar a mis dientes. Me coge por el cuello, levantándome, nuevamente, del piso. Parece que a este asno le encanta tenerme con los pies en el aire. ¿Creerá que soy un angelito y que en cualquier momento me hecho a volar?

-¿Cómo sabías...?

-¿Qué cosa? Gaahhhhhhhhhhh – El muy tarado ha empezado a hacer presión con sus dedos, estrangulándome.

-Acaso será que tú... tú... -Empieza a hablar consigo mismo, como si no existiera. Si hay algo que no soporto, es que me ignoren.

-¿Qué cosa? -Le escupo con burla las palabras en la cara, haciendo un esfuerzo, hablando como marihuano por la falta de aire- Que si acaso sé todo sobre tu muerte? Será que sé que ese es el nombre de la única mujercita que no te pudiste tirar, la única que amaste? Quizás. Y puede que también sepa que amaba a tu hermano, que se iban a casar; que estaban comprometidos, y que no lo soportaste. Por primera vez, sufriste. Entonces, loco de pasión, mataste a tu propio hermano. Sí, quizás sepa que eres un bastardo traidor. Y puede que también sepa que ella fue la única que te vio. Y que también fue quien te quitó la vida, tarado. Cuando creíste que finalmente te la ibas a tirar, la estúpida, imbécil, la muy perra te mató. Sí. Puede que lo sepa, o puede que no. Me pregunto dónde estará ahora Anna...

Sonrío, viendo cómo empieza a transpirar. Oh, es en estos momentos que adoro ser inmortal, o ya estaría ahogado. No niego que el dolor de sus golpes es aún más grande, pero al menos, puedo vivir para ver su cara de desespero. Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni se da cuenta que ya no me hacen daños sus dedos como tenazas sobre mi cuello...

**Paf.**

Por lo que veo, yo también me he vuelto más fuerte en estos años. Y eso que yo entrenaba para no caer en el sopor del tedio de días iguales unos a otros. Hao cae rodando por el piso, sangrando por la nariz.

-Oh, sí, tal vez lo sepa, o tal vez no, Hao, y creo que encontré con qué dañarte- Le digo, riendo.

-¡Imbécil!

Haciéndome el frío, lo veo acercarse corriendo hacia mí, dispuesto a golpearme. Nuevamente, tiene esa chispa de diversión en los ojos. Sonrío antes de esquivar su puño.

-¡Qué lento que eres, Hao!...

Oup. Golpe bajo.

-Eso... No se vale, Hao... Es... Trampa...

-¿Y mencionar a Anna no lo fue?

-No, imbécil... Eso se llama... juego inteligente...

Y antes de que empiece a reír solo, le doy un golpe seco en el estómago, haciendo que caiga él también al suelo, y podamos los dos reír tranquilos.

* * *

Los dramas amorosos abundan en estos años. O eso parece con la gente nueva que llega al departamento. Todos han muerto por culpa de un amor. O porque los mataron, o porque se suicidaron. Pobres ilusos. Y ahora se vienen a dar cuenta que el amor es una mierda. 

Todos estamos en silencio comiendo frente al televisor. Ayer vino el tipo ese a dejar la comida. Como siempre, Hao lo recibió, y se quedó con las golosinas, para así chantajear a las mujeres que están aquí, y llevárselas a la cama. En circunstancias normales, podría asegurar que es la táctica más imbécil que he oído. Pero créanme, en este departamento, sin poder salir, no pasan cosas normales. Las muchachas ansían tanto un trozo de chocolate, que son capaces de cualquier cosa...

Las noticias muestran lo mismo de las últimas semanas. Que el presidente hizo tal cosa, qué buen presidente, que la policía desbarató tal banda de delincuentes, qué buena policía, que un violador fue descubierto escondido en una ciudad subterránea que nadie había notado, que el loro que habla, que la modelo que se acostó con tal futbolista... más de lo mismo.

Más de cincuenta años. No debe haber vivo nadie que me conociera. O quizás sí. Tal vez mi hermana. Quizás el sobrino que nunca conocí. Tal vez alguno de mis ex-novios...

Pero no quiero saber cómo están los vivos. Deben estar viejos y decrépitos, pero felices. Esa oportunidad ya pasó para mí.

Más de cincuenta años aquí encerrado, sin haber salido ni a dar un paseo. Lo máximo que he hecho es asomar la cabeza por la ventana, para que me llegue la brisa contaminada por la congestión vehicular que ha traído estos nuevos tiempos. Quizás solo lo vemos los muertos, que tenemos más tiempo para observar, pero el mundo está hecho una porquería de la que ningún vivo se preocupa. Lo destruyen todo. Ensucian todo. Cada vez hay más autos, más gente infeliz, menos naturaleza. Y los muy patéticos están preocupados de una modelo que aparece en tanga...

En fin. Si yo viviera, no haría nada. Pero estoy muerto, así que puedo quejarme. ¿Qué más voy a hacer con mi tiempo? Tiempo de mierda. Si alguna vez me encuentro con él, le voy a cortar la cabeza para que sea ciego y sordo.

En todo caso, hay cosas que no ve nadie: Ni los muertos, ni los vivos. Solo algunos locos. Y hay otras que ni los locos ven.

Odio las coles de Bruselas. Dos, una, cero. Ya terminé. Me levanto. Me quedo estático. Una gota de sangre sale de mi mejilla, rodando hasta el borde de mi mentón. El cuchillo está estampado en la pared.

-Se pide permiso antes de levantarse. -Ese es Fausto. Maldito psicópata.

-Chúpame un pie, imbécil.

Me doy vuelta y me voy. Ahg, maldición. Odio que hagan esto. Caigo al suelo, con un cuchillo hendido en la espalda. Cierro los ojos, aguantando el dolor. Cierro los puños. Empiezo a sudar frío, y me siento palidecer. Lentamente, recupero las fuerzas.

-Muy gracioso, Fausto. Ahora sácame esta porquería de la espalda.

Silencio, todo es silencio. Todos están callados. Ni si quiera comen.

-¿Hola? Fausto, sácame ahora mismo este cuchillo, o juro que tu muerte será la más miserable que haya tenido alguien...

No pasa nada. Usando la fuerza de mis brazos, para así no mover la espalda, me levanto del suelo, quedando de rodillas y con las manos aún contra el piso. Cierro los ojos, preparándome a lo que viene. En un rápido movimiento, haciendo que se muevan mis músculos y sufra hasta la última de mis células, yo mismo me saco el arma. Siento la sangre escurrir a borbotones por unos momentos. Vuelvo a palidecer. Por suerte, les estoy dando la espalda al resto.

Me quedo unos minutos en el suelo, hasta que siento que mi espalda vuelve a estar lisa y llana, sin herida alguna. Suspiro, y me levanto, siguiendo mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

-Oye, niñato... -Es Hao quien me llama.

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil?

-Date... Date la vuelta, por favor...

Hastiado y, por qué no, sorprendido del tono vacilante de la voz de Hao Asakura, me giro, mirándolo neutralmente a la cara. Todos están mirando a otra parte. El bastardo líder de este departamento me devuelve la mirada por unos segundos -Una mirada extraña, algo así como oscura. Quizás celosa. Quizás asesina, o piadosa-, para luego señalar con la cabeza hacia donde todos miran.

Lo veo tragar duro, y no entiendo nada. Miro hacia donde me indica. Por un segundo, todas las miradas se posan en mí. Siento el suelo caer a mis pies. Con razón había tanto silencio, las noticias se han callado por unos momentos. Y en lugar de ellas, allí, en la pantalla, dice

_Ren Tao._

Oh. Cielos.

* * *

**Mención honrosa a: Minileo, **por su fanfic **Dreaming. **Lo recomiendo. Pese a que en la trama no se parecen en lo absoluto, fue después de leer su fic que tuve ganas de escribir esto. Así que no se le quita mérito. Además, con su estilo y la temática de "Dreaming" fue que me entraron ganas de escribir supernatural. Nanai, gracias. 

**Aclaración:** Ejem. Creo que no se entendió lo de "Mención honrosa". Mi fanfic **no **es una adaptación de Gantz para esta serie -Si he de ser sincera, detesto las adaptaciones, es como que se quedaron sin imaginación para inventarse su propio dilema-. Hay puntos en que se parece, y puede que en generalidad lo haga, ya fue una influencia positiva para recordar todo el lío ese de lo supernatural, adulto y al tiempo, irónico.

Tam tam. Disculpen si les hice falsas expectativas. Hasta yo creía que aquí aparecería Horo, pero tuve que retrasarlo. Me iba a quedar muy largo o sino. Ahora nos vamos adentrando un poco más en la mente de Ren, y su forma de enfrentar esta extraña muerte. No crean que la violencia la puse porque sí. Es para que vean lo locos que terminan, que la única forma de quitarse el dolor es a golpes. También es para que vean su decepción, y lo indiferentes que se han vuelto a la muerte. Ahora, los reviews. Gracias a:

**Kasiel-16, Kiky-05, Andrea Nefisto, LizDe-Chan, Ran Tao, Midori, Lady Tao,****Nicky **y **Makita.**

Para la mayoría de sus reviews (alcen un poquito su cabecita. Sí, así, perfecto. ¡Qué lindas se ven!), no tienen más que mirar la aclaración arriba disponible. De todas formas, gracias por su apoyo, y bueno... Eso. :) Tengo que revisar las reglas a ver si en el próximo capítulo puedo contestar sus reviews sin andar mandando mensajes personales a cada una. no soy tan mala persona como creen...

¿jaja?

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	3. Soledad

**Hola! me extrañaron? Jaja. Perdón, sinceramente, por la demora. Ah, y también por los errores de redacción que encontré en el capítulo anterior. Ahora pondré más cuidado. Ya. Empiezo pronto, mejor.**

**_Warnings:_ Aw. Azúcar. UA. Shounen ai. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Este capítulo es algo angst, pero corto. No teman, que en general, la trama no es angst. Eso :)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Shaman King ni se parece a esto, pero bueh... De todas formas, no es mío. **

**  
**

** ---**

** Revivir **

**_Capítulo 2: Soledad_ **

Mierda. ¿y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?. Acabo de traspasar ese maldito umbral, que se abrió solo para mí, y estoy de nuevo en el mundo. El aire no es muy distinto al de adentro. Ahora veo, eso sí, otras partes de la ciudad, y el viento puede golpear todo mi cuerpo; ya no solo mi cara.

Río. Sí, estoy, de cierta forma, feliz. Soy libre, no? Ya puedo dirigirme donde mis pasos quieran.

Y ahora quiero correr, alejarme lo más pronto posible de todo recuerdo que pueda significar el 301. Ahora sé que ese es el número de departamento donde nos hacinábamos los cadáveres. Y voy a bajar corriendo, cuando algo me detiene. Miro al techo, pero no hay nada. Sin embargo, de allí ha caído un sobrecito celeste, en el que se lee claramente mi nombre. Con dedos temblorosos, lo recojo. Con cierto temor, mezclado con la excitación producida por el misterio, lo abro.

_"¿Disfrutando de la nueva libertad, Ren? Como sabrás, por lo que constantemente te tocaba ver en las noticias, hay nuevas reglas en este mundo al que te reintegras; los cambios sociales no han sido pocos... Pero, para qué me voy a detener en eso, si ya lo sabes?_

_No creas que has vuelto gratis, o que todos esos años de prisión son suficiente justificación para intercambiarlos por una nueva vida. Serías muy iluso si creyeras algo de eso._

_Ya te irás enterando de las reglas que te regirán solo a ti, y que serán el cobro por esta nueva oportunidad. Pero, como pista, pregúntate: Estarías dispuesto a todo con tal de no volver a esa muerte que conociste?" _

Y no está firmada. Diablos.

¿Que si estoy dispuesto a todo? Sí. A cualquier cosa, que no quepa duda. La inmortalidad es una maldición. Nadie se imagina lo horroroso que es permanecer atascado en un lugar tan miserable como aquél, sin vía de escape, rodeado de ineptos frágiles, sin siquiera la esperanza de un "después"; o de algo mejor.

Porque estar de nuevo fuera no es mejor, tampoco. Solo es distinto, y aleja, así, el aburrimiento soporífero. Aquí no tengo que luchar contra un imbécil que se cree dueño de su pequeño universo.

Y ahora, Qué haré? Soy libre, creo. Supongo que iré a echar una mirada a la que era mi casa. Me come la curiosidad.

Hay muy pocas personas en la calle porque la noche ya está bien entrada. Solo un par de tipos que pasan por la vereda del frente, y un anciano durmiendo en una parada de buses. Entonces, veo acercarse por mi misma cuadra un grupo de chicos que deben tener mi misma edad. Me muerdo el labio para no echarme a reír. ¡Qué extraño se visten! Ja, usan unos pantalones anchos, enormes, horrorosos. Todos están desordenados. Se ven patéticos. Qué grupo de tipos más raro.

Pero hay algo más extraño, y tiemblo, como intuyéndolo. Ellos pasan sin mirarme ni un segundo si quiera. Con el mal espinazo hendido en mis pulmones, me paro delante del último chico, que es el único que aún no pasa a mi lado. Se acerca cada vez más. Ya está solo a un palmo de mi nariz. Oh, maldición.

-No! Diablos! No puede ser!

Caigo de rodillas llorando de rabia. Golpeo mi puño contra el suelo, para terminar totalmente acostado en él, con el rostro apoyado entre los brazos, sin dejar de sollozar. Mi mano está sangrando por el roce contra el suelo y, ahora, se me hace extraño que no se regenere al instante. Arde como un demonio, pero no importa. No lo hace tanto como mi impotencia.

Ese pendejo me _atravesó_. Sí, así de simple, como si yo fuese aire, o un fantasma.

¿De qué me sirve estar vivo si nadie puede verme, si solo soy una sombra sin posibilidades de sumarse a la sociedad, sin poder, sin nada que pueda apasionarme? "Hay nuevas reglas en este mundo", decía la carta. Yo no sabía que eso significaba volverme un Nada. No.

Esto es un infierno. En comparación, el departamento del eterno retorno – como le llamamos por el fenómeno que se daba al caer algo por una ventana- era el cielo.

Lloro. Lloro mucho. No sé por cuanto tiempo. En ese lugar perdí la noción tiempo-espacio. Pero mi cuerpo ahora duele tanto por estar tirado tanto tiempo en el piso como hielo, que me sirve como indicador: Ya debe haber pasado mucho.

Quizás por sobre vivencia casi biológica, me levanto del suelo. Sin deseo ya de mirar algo, prefiero ir con la cabeza gacha. Paseo un poco por la ciudad, despreocupado. Este nuevo mundo es una basura: Todo está contaminado y lleno de rasgos que demuestran su falta de personalidad; la igual desigualdad que hay en cada lugar del planeta. Los edificios se alzan por todas partes, igual de grises que el pavimento.

Pero nada de eso me importa, realmente. Quiero morir. Morir de verdad; no, no como es realmente la muerte, sino que morir _morir_. No ir a ese departamento, ni tener una vida eterna, o qué se yo, sino que dejar de existir, de pensar. Solo eso.

Y ahora, llego frente al que fuese mi edificio en vida. Sigue igual, totalmente igual. Incluso, está pintado del mismo color damasco que hace más de cincuenta años. Supongo que, por ser de clase tan alta, lo han mantenido pese a todo; contra todo.

Sin querer pensarlo, entro. Claro, tengo que subir por las escaleras, para así evitar que el guardia se extrañe de que el ascensor se abra solo. En estado de zombie, llego a la puerta que hace tanto fue mía. La miro un rato, como esperando algo, no sé qué. Quizás que me hable, que me diga "te extrañé", o algo así. Pero pronto me doy cuenta de mi idiotez. Busco la llave y, tembloroso al encontrarla, la saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Pero me sigue temblando la mano, incluso al solo mirarla. ¡Claro que no puedo entrar!

Entonces, de improviso, la puerta se abre, haciéndome saltar hacia atrás, asustado, como si me hubiesen descubierto en horrendo crimen. Hay un joven al otro lado de la puerta. Está allí, estático y, simplemente, me mira. No pasa sobre mí, como los otros, no. Él me ve. Sus ojos están clavados sobre los míos. No hay temor de su parte; más de la mía, aunque pronto lo disimulo. Me sonríe, dejándome estupefacto. Solo me está viendo fijamente, como si no fuese capaz de otra cosa.

Se habrá fumado algo que está tan pegado en mí? O tendré algo, una araña, un grillo, o algo así, que este imbécil no saca los ojazos de mí?

-Tú -Habla finalmente, con voz saltarina y grave, que me exalta, pues no la esperaba- debes ser Ren Tao, no?. ¡Pasa!

---

**Mención honrosa a:** ¡Mis lindas **reviewers**, que solo por ellas está este capítulo!

_**Midori**_, muchas gracias por, pese a todo, dejar review.  
_**Makita**_, siempre es un honor que leas mis historias, y me alegra que la parte violenta la pudieses entender como parte de todo lo que era esa parte del fic. Espero que te guste este capítulo y sino, ya verás que del otro se empieza a retomar la "segunda parte" de la trama, que estoy segura te sorprenderá.  
_**Ran Tao**_, si el anterior te pareció crisis existencial, espera a leer este, jaja. ¿Dónde queda el hombre que no encuentra lugar ni en la vida ni en la muerte?.  
_**Lady Tao**_, Pos, no seguí así, jaja. Me tardé mucho en actualizar, perdóname. Y de Horo, ehrm. Aquí estaba. Supongo que se entiende quién es¿no?  
_**La Mascarada**_¡Perdón por no ver tus fics! La verdad he estado colpasada y no he tenido mucho ni para leer, ni menos para poder hacer un análisis como se merecen tus historias. Del destino de los "libres", aún no se nota cuán terrible es, ya que esto solo fue un paso. De pronto, cuando todo parezca ir bien, se va a caer. Así que estate preparada, jaja.  
_**MiniLeo**_¡no mueras! Tienes mucho aún que escribir. Un honor para mí que sigas el fanfic, en especial considerando que tiene una trama algo atípica en los fandoms. Y te entiendo. Maldito colegio. Maldito, maldito. Por suerte ahora tengo una semana de vacacciones por fiestas patrias, yupi!.

A todas ustedes, gracias, y espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo. Es algo más cortito que el anterior, y entra más en el interior de Ren, viendo qué está pensando y sintiendo. Y como lo prometido es deuda, apareció Horo-Horo, jaja. Pero, Calma, ya del otro sabremos más cuál es su función en todo este lío.

Y ya saben, cualquier cosa, y espero que aunque sea para decir que leyeron, dejen review. ¿Sí?

Vickyng.


	4. Encuentro

**Y gracias, nuevamente, por sus reviews. Espero que en este capítulo también los dejen, y la gente que no lo hace, se anime. Ahora, les pondré una situación así: Una niña duerme cuatro horas. La niñita tiene sueño, pero la tonta se pone a escribir, jaja. **

**Aw. Azúcar. UA. Shounen ai. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Un poquitín de violencia, como es el tono de todo el fic. Y, por supuesto, Shaman King no es ni lejanamente mío. **

**---**

**Revivir.**

_**Capítulo 3: Encuentro**_

Oh, joder. ¿Qué diablos?...

-¿Qué?

-Pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando... Aunque se supone que no llegabas hasta dentro de seis meses... -Me dice, mientras coge mi brazo y empieza a tirarme hacia el departamento.

-Espera -Le digo, resistiéndome- ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?

Él me mira mosqueado, sin entender muy bien. De inmediato me suelta, y luego de unos segundos viéndome fijamente con unos tremendos ojotes, se hecha a reír.

-Oh, vamos, no bromees. Tu madre me dijo que eras una persona muy reservada, pero parece que se equivocó...

-No, en serio. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El chico suspira. No parece ni dios, ni un ángel, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, es un joven promedio. Debe estar en la universidad. Realmente, es muy raro. Para nada de mi gusto. De hecho, hay algo que me incomoda de su presencia.

-Muy bien, muy bien, si quieres jugar, juguemos. Mi nombre -Dice muy lentamente, como si yo fuese estúpido, haciendo que un gesto de hastío aparezca en mi cara. De inmediato lo nota, pero hace como si nada- es Horo-Horo. En realidad, así me llaman. Soy Horokeu Usui. Hace tres meses que arriendo este departamento, que es de tu familia. Tu abuela me llamó hace dos semanas para avisarme que tú arrendarías una de las habitaciones, porque no sé que rollo tenías. Se supone que llegabas en seis meses, pero qué importa. Ella me hizo una descripción tuya, para reconocerte... ¿Estás drogado, o qué?

En una situación normal, entendería su pregunta, pero, en mi lugar, me siento mareado, con una náusea tremenda. ¿Madre, arriendo, Horo-Horo...¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

Hago un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a su pregunta. Realmente es un chico promedio, muy por abajo mío.

-Mi abuela, Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-¿Me estás jodiendo? O tú estás drogado, perdiste la memoria, o estás loco...

-Escúchame, idiota. No estoy de humor como para aguantar tus comentarios, así que respóndeme.

-Oh, ya veo – Frunce el ceño, y al instante, me saca la lengua con saña- ¿Y crees que yo si tengo el tiempo para tus preguntas tontas?

-Ah, tú no entiendes nada! Contéstame!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Basta, esto es absurdo!

-Sí que lo es! Cómo es que no sabes el nombre de tu abuela?

-No, eso no es lo absurdo. Tú eres lo absurdo!

-¿Que yo qué?

... Y no tiene caso. Este imbécil me quita la paciencia como nunca lo había hecho alguien.

-¡Solo responde mi pregunta y ya!

-Agh, está bien -Lo veo tomar aire, y contar hasta diez- ¡No tengo idea de cómo se llama tu abuela!

Lo miro por unos segundos, horrorizado y, al instante, me dan ganas de sacarle el cerebro por la oreja con una bombilla

* * *

Luego de una larga conversación con Horo-Horo en que, entre gritos, le pude sacar cierta información, logré armare un panorama general de lo que allí pasaba. 

_Mi hermana Jun _es mi abuela. No literalmente. De lo poco que sabe este idiota de mi familia, está que al el hijo de mi hermanita le puso "Ren Tao" a su hijito por petición de su madrecita. Así que, el "Ren Tao" que Horo-Horo esperaba no era yo, sino que mi sobrino nieto.

Mierda, qué enredo.

Y _Horo-Horo_ (creo que pocas veces he oído nombres más idiotas) no es más que un estudiante de _algo _-no le puse especial atención cuando lo dijo- que arrienda mi departamento, porque su familia no es de la ciudad. Como sus padres son de esos nuevos ricos, le pudieron pagar mi antiguo departamento.

Y, por lo que veo, tengo seis meses en que podré vivir aquí, antes que llegue el verdadero Ren Tao. Argh. Este enredo de nombre. Dejémoslo en _Ren Tao Junior. _Por suerte, por ser el verdadero dueño del departamento, y porque, al parecer, Horo-Horo es conocido de la familia, no tendré que pagarle ni un céntimo por estar aquí.

Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en la pieza de invitados. La cama está hecha, así que apago la luz y me tiro en ella. ¿Qué haré con la ropa, con el dinero? No tengo nada de nada. No importa. Soy como un fantasma, no? De alguna forma, lo arreglaré...

¿Qué diablos? Justo cuando me estaba quedando dormido, tocan la puerta. Por supuesto, debe ser ese idiota. Decido no contestar.

-¿Ren?

... Pero claro, adelante, Horo-Horo, tomate la molestia de entrar sin más. Rápidamente cierro los ojos, haciéndome el dormido. Siento el peso a mi lado en la cama. Por supuesto, ahora esta es su casa, pero... ¡Eso no el da derecho alguno a invadir mi espacio personal!

-¿Ren?

-Por tu bien, aléjate.

-Qué? Estás despierto?

Quizás fue la costumbre de estar encerrado en un micro universo violento, o qué se yo, pero es que ni controlo mi cuerpo. Antes de darme cuenta, lo tenía pegado a la pared, sujetándolo por el cuello de la polera. Noto la sorpresa en sus ojos, mientras lo veo con desprecio.

-Escúchame, Horo-Horo -Le digo seriamente, presionándolo un poco más fuerte contra la pared- Si vamos a vivir juntos, tendremos algunas reglas. Uno: No se invade mi espacio personal, ni se entra a mi habitación a menos que yo así te lo permita. Dos: Si no cumples, destrozaré esa linda carita tuya. ¿Claro?

Lo suelto, y me giro.

-Claro.

Sonrío, satisfecho. Después de todo, no es más que un idiota, tal como supuse.

-Yo solo venía a ver si podemos comenzar de nuevo, y ver si así nos llevamos bien.

No puedo creer lo que oigo. Acabo de intimidarlo, de golpetearlo contra la pared, y el muy imbécil, como si nada, me habla de "recomenzar". Me giro y lo veo, incrédulo.

-En serio. Lamento haber invadido tu espacio, y todo eso. Mira: Qué tal si nos volvemos a presentar? Mi nombre es Horo-Horo, tengo dieciocho y estoy estudiando Ingeniería forestal. Vivo hace tres meses aquí, y soy japonés. Tengo una hermana menor, se llama Pilika, pero ella vive en Hokkaido, con el resto de mi familia. ¿Qué más? Hago snowboard y no tengo pareja...

_Blah, blah, blah... _ABURRIDO. En fin. El chico es torpe, pero tiene buenas intenciones. Tomo su mano extendida.

-Eh... Ren Tao. Diecisiete, aunque tengo otros cincuenta y dos, que es lo que he pasado muerto. -Le diré la verdad. ¿Qué más da? Creerá que es broma- No estoy estudiando nada por ahora. Soy Chino, aunque hace bastante que vivo aquí. Tengo una hermana que se llama Jun, que no tengo idea de dónde está viviendo. Y no, no tengo NOVIO.

Me queda mirando estupefacto. No, no se esperaba esa presentación. Le sonrío con burla, mientras se recupera de la impresión. Creo que llevamos unos cinco minutos con las manos tomadas, sin que el idiota la suelte para terminar el saludo.

-¡Ajajaja, qué gracioso eres, Ren!

Sonrío cansado. Por supuesto que piensa que es broma.

-Oh, lo olvidaba -Dice, soltándome la mano, algo apresurado, y busca algo en su bolsillo- Acaba de llegar esto para ti, toma. Lo tiraron bajo la puerta. Pienso preparar algo para comer ahora, qué te parece?

-Está bien. Voy en un momento.

-Vale. Si me ayudas a cocinar, tanto mejor, por la verdad, no es mi fuerte...

-Que sí, que sí, solo dame un momento.

-Bueno, pero apúrate...

-¡Que sí!

Finalmente, sale de mi cuarto. Las manos me tiemblan, mientras sujeto el segundo sobrecito azul que me llega. Con ironía, por fuera dice con grandes letras "Ren Tao Primero _nieto_ de Jun Tao". Sin duda, quien quiera que los mande, se está burlando de mí. Casi con temor, lo abro.

"_¿Qué tal la compañía, Ren? Espero que disfrutes estos seis meses suplantando a tu sobrino nieto. Y tranquilo, confía en Horo-Horo, que no tiene nada que ver con tu muerte. Solo disfruta de su presencia, que por algo es el único que te ve._

_Tranquilo, que aún no llega el día del pago. ¿Sigues dispuesto a todo? Eso espero."_

Arrugo la nota, con el pecho apretado por los deseos de llorar. Con tanto griterío, lo había olvidado totalmente. No estoy libre aún. Nadie me ve. Solo este bastardo, que incluso puede tocarme. No puedo salir a la calle. Oh, mierda. Mierda.

**Paf. **

-¡MIERDA!

Lo había olvidado. El dolor de golpear una pared, sin que se regenere la mano. Sin planearlo, rompo a llorar. Solo necesito liberar la rabia que me dan estos cabrones con sus "notitas" sin remitente. No podré trabajar para ganar dinero y el que tengo, aunque es algo, no me alcanza para vivir por seis meses. No puedo recurrir a mi hermana, y no puedo vivir a expensas de este idiota... No del todo...

Pero no tengo alternativa. Tendré que inventarle una historia. Se ve que será capaz de hacer lo que sea por mí.

Durante la comida, Horo-Horo no ha dejado de hablar. Me pregunto por qué _él, _y solo él, me puede ver y tratar. ¿Será algo así como "el don" de ver fantasmas? No, imposible. El Imbécil no es del tipo de personas que ve fantasmitas, eso se nota. ¡Si cree que soy un pendejo que está vivo!

-Y bueno, la verdad es que quiero que el mundo empiece a ser más consciente de lo que hace, por eso es que estoy estudiando Ingeniería forestal... Mis padres no estaban muy seguros al principio, pero...

-Horo-Horo -Lo interrumpo y, con gran esfuerzo, lo miro con mi máscara de niñito lloroso y frágil- yo... Quiero disculparme por lo del cuarto, no fue mi intención amenazarte ni nada de eso, pero verás... Tengo que contarte algo, y pedirte un favor.

-Adelante, dime.

-Verás, es que yo estoy aquí sin que nadie lo sepa. Me fui de mi casa porque ya no aguantaba más sus reglas, y quería estar tranquilo. Por eso estoy muy nervioso, y salto ante lo primero que me digan. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y pues... como no puedo trabajar porque soy menor de edad, quería saber si, hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, tú me podías mantener. Te devolveré cada centavo, te lo prometo.

Argh, voy a vomitar. No puedo creer que haya dicho algo tan estúpido. Realmente parece la historia de un adolescente imbécil que se cree rebelde y todo ese rollo. ¿Y lo de la minoría de edad? Si se lo traga, es un idiota...

Lo miro con cara de idiota, como rogándole. Él me sonríe, mientras pasa sus brazos tras la cabeza. Se ve realmente confundido. Sin duda lo coloqué en una situación difícil. Da un suspiro, y se levanta, llevándose los platos. Veo con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esta bien, tengo que aceptarlo. Pese a ser muy corriente, sin _nada _especial, fuera del color de su cabello y su altura, no es tan, tan torpe como pensé al principio. Tiene esa soltura que yo nunca tuve, y una energía envidiable.

Se acerca nuevamente, y posa su mano en mi hombro. Me vuelve a sonreír, ahora con más serenidad. Le devuelvo el gesto, contando hasta mil por dentro. Si la situación no fuese tan extrema, lo estaría abofeteando ahora mismo.

-Está bien, Ren, te ayudaré.

¿Dije que era un idiota si se creía el cuento?

-Muchas gracias, Horo-Horo.

-Ahora, si nadie sabe dónde estás, cómo es que te llegó esa carta?

-Eh... se me cayó a mí en la entrada.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno Ren, espero, entonces, que nos llevemos bien.

-Digo lo mismo.

Lo miro fijamente. Tiene los ojos marrón. ¿Eh? El Idiota me ha abrazado. Parece que cree que estoy desolado, pero bueno. Le devuelvo el gesto. Es un buen chico, después de todo. Quizás demasiado inocente, pero bueno...

-Ya verás que aquí vas a estar muy bien...

-Ajá...

Me palmotea un poco la espalda y, mientras nos alejamos -Lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos, como dos idiotas que se consuelan sin palabras-, suena el timbre. Inquieto, me mira, interrogante.

-Yo no espero a nadie -Le digo, medio en broma.

-Yo tampoco – Me susurra.

Se forma un gran silencio, y vuelven a tocar el timbre. Le señalo la puerta y él, lentamente, va a abrirla.

Siento el pulso a mil. Su mano se acerca a la manija. Estoy ahí, de frente a la puerta, tieso como estatua, sintiendo que ahora cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. ¿Quién en mi situación no pensaría lo mismo? Acabo de "revivir", nadie me ve, excepto este chico, que se traga toda mi mentira, y me llegan dos notas de quién sabe quién, que sabe todo acerca de lo que estoy pasando. Por supuesto, si al abrir la puerta aparece un pony volador, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto.

Su mano gira. La puerta se abre.

Horo se queda sin palabras. Me mira y, seguidamente, mira a delgada y vivaz mujer que lo mira desde la puerta. Es una anciana y detrás de su sonrisa, se nota la tristeza profunda. El largo cabello blanco le baila con el viento.

El corazón me tiembla, y mi boca se desencaja. Veo los ojos desorbitados de Horo-Horo, que me ve horrorizado. Las piernas me tiemblan, al mismo tiempo que siento el dolor de mi mano regresar, intenso. La boca se me seca, y los ojos se me aguan.

No puede ser. Maldición, no. Yo no quería esto, realmente no. La reconozco. Es una anciana, está demacrada y cansada. No quería verla así. No. Maldición.

Como de otra dimensión, oigo la voz de Horo-Horo, que atiende ahora a la mujer.

-Señora Jun... Qué sorpresa usted por aquí.

* * *

**Mención Hornosa a: **¡Las empanadas! Felices fiestas patrias para todos los Chilenitos en esta página, aunque paso hace un tiempito, jaja. Ermh. Por lo menos, tuve una semanita de relajo. 

Gracias a **Kiky-Usui, Midori, Deeper-rose, Andrea Nefisto, Ran Tao, Makita, **y** Nekoshiru No Lin. **Los reviews los contestaré capítulo por medio, a menos que haya alguna cosa específica que tratar, o una pregunta que resolver. Por mientras, muchas gracias a ustedes por su apoyo, y su ánimo. Éste capítulo sí está más largo.

¡Yupi! Vienen muchos enrredos, así que no se lo pierdan. Y Jun es una señora ya mayor. Ah, qué miedo esto. Y por favor, dejen review, aunque sea para decir que lo leyeron¿Va?

Vickyng.


	5. Mentiras

**Ok, vamos a hacer un ejercicio mental. La niña ahora está "enferma" en cama – En realidad, está exagerando la enfermedad para no ir al colegio-, escuchando Nirvana y Pink Floyd, mientras intenta no pensar en cosas tontas. Y¿Qué decide hacer la nena? Pues escribir, jaja.**

**Gracias por los reviews, que contestaré al final, pero les propongo un trato: Para que actualice el próximo capítulo, deben haber 9 reviews para este capítulo. Son solo 2 más de los recibidos en el anterior. ¿vale?**

**Aw. Azúcar (más adelante). UA. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Un poquitín de violencia física y verbal. Por supuesto, Shaman King no es mío.**

**Revivir**

_**Capítulo 4: Mentiras.**_

Y allí esta Jun, la persona que menos deseaba ver, delgada y vieja. Y no me lo creo. No es posible que mi hermosa hermana se haya transformado en eso. Antes no quería imaginarla, pero ahora veo que esto es peor de que lo hubiese hecho.

El idiota se extrañará de que mi hermana no me vea, así que luchando contra la hipnótica visión decadente que tanto me atrae -Porque, pese a todo, sé que aún es mi hermana, la persona que más quería- , me tiro rodando bajo la mesa, donde el mantel me oculta. Ahora solo puedo oír.

-Joven Horo-Horo¿puedo pasar?

Su voz. Dios, su voz no es ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. Está demacrada, temblorosa, fría. Más parecida la de nuestra madre que a la suya. Mierda, me duele tanto el pecho ver como todo lo que solía conocer se ha quebrado; cómo mi universo desapareció.

-Eh... No quisiera ser mal educado, señora, pero tengo una visita ahora y, pues... No creo que sea el momento...

La voz de Horo-Horo, en cambio, es segura y viril. Solo al principio tiembla, inseguro por tener que mentir. Pero se controla. No había notado antes que su voz era tan ronca.

-¿Una chica? -Pregunta Jun en un susurro, con voz que intenta ser pícara, pero tras la cual se nota recelo y algo así como rencor.

-Eh... -Duda un momento. Espera, espera, bruto¿Qué diablos estás dudando¿Acaso estás pensando en decir que YO soy una niñita imbécil que...? - Pues sí.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Yo lo mato. Cuando vuelva, lo mato. Realmente lo haré.

-Oh, ya veo. Qué más se iba a esperar de alguien como tú. -La voz de Jun está cargada de rabia ahora- Lamento interrumpir, entonces, porque ya me figuro que están _muy _ocupados, pero es urgente que hablemos.

Un momento. Acaso Jun está celosa? Imposible! Si estuviese celosa, tendría que sentir, o tener algo con este tonto... No, qué asco! Jun es por lo menos cincuenta años mayor que él, no puede ser tan pervertida! No, no, no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación _amorosa. _

Me golpeo contra el suelo. Debe ser mi imaginación. Tiene que serlo. Oí mal, no lo dijo en ese tono, simplemente. Imposible.

-¿Podemos hacerlo afuera?

HACER QUÉ CON MI HERMANA, BASTARDO? Le llega a tocar un pelo, y lo mato!... Eh... Oh, creo que están hablando de conversar... O eso espero, o lo mato...

Jun lanza un suspiro cansado. Quizás este chiquillo no sabe cómo interpretarlo, pero yo sí. Está diciendo "Estoy cansada; he viajado mucho, y quiero sentarme en un sofá cómodo, con una taza de té en las manos a charlar algo que es muy importante y que no se puede dejar para otro día, pero como no puedo entrar porque tienes en tu pieza a una golfa calentona, tendremos que conversar afuera, donde el viento me golpeará la espalda, y el frío me molestará todo el tiempo, solo ¿Por qué¡Porque no quieres que tu putita de turno escuche lo que hablamos!", o algo así, creo. A menos que diga "Me estoy muriendo de calentura y tú no quieres atenderme".

NO! No está diciendo eso, y punto!.

-Está bien, Horo, hablemos afuera para que no te oigan...

Salen, cerrando la puerta. De inmediato, ruedo fuera de mi escondrijo de rata, y pego la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar. ¿Qué? Ni que fuera a dejar que le hiciera algo a Jun...

Primero solo se escucha el silencio. De a poco, empiezo a notar los murmullos inteligibles. Solo después de un buen rato intentando juntar los sonidos, empiezo a comprender. O quizás sea que subieron poco a poco el volumen de su voz, en una discusión.

-Júralo -Dice Jun, con voz amenazante.

Horo-Horo suelta un bufido y se ríe, pero no como lo hacía conmigo, sino que de una forma vacía, burlona. Se tienen confianza, o algo así, porque lo de mi compañero parece más bien desdén, y lo de mi hermana ira. Aún así, no le trata con formalidad. Estarán hablando de Ren Tao Junior, y le hará prometer que no lo esconde? Pero qué imbecilidad digo! Todo eso de la huida es un invento que le hice al azulito para que me aceptara aquí, cuando en realidad mi sobrino nieto está en su casita, así que imposible que lo estén buscando, por más que Usui piense lo contrario.

-Ya basta, Jun. Si quieres, me crees, si no, problema tuyo, porque yo no me voy a arrodillar frente a ti para implorarte que lo hagas. Nosotros tenemos un trato, y yo he cumplido mi parte.

-Está bien, Horo-Horo, pero escucha bien esto: Si a mi nieta le llega a pasar algo, romperé mi palabra, y todos en la familia lo sabrán. Y no se quedarán muy tranquilos que digamos. La pagarías caro...

Horo-Horo vuelve a reír. Se nota la tensión entre los dos. No, no son amigos. ¿De qué trato hablaran? Mi familia nunca había tenido negocios con gente como ésta.

-Señora, le prometo que yo no veo a su nieta hace más de tres meses y si con que "le pase algo" se refiere a que esté embarazada, tranquila, que nos cuidábamos.

¿Que qué?

-¡Silencio, ni lo digas! No quiero tener que imaginarte a ti con ella. -La voz de Jun por unos momentos se volvió un chillido agudo – Lo que venía a decirte es que si alguien más de la familia se entera de que estuviste con ella, vendrán a buscarte, y te destrozarán sin que yo pueda hacer nada por salvarte. Ah, y mañana te llegará el dinero.

-Osea vino a amenazarme. Está bien.

-Mi nieta está deprimida -Mi hermana lo ignora olímpicamente, mientras su voz se suaviza-, y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos. Tú no la amas, y ella te adora. Así que te ruego que si logra comunicarse contigo, pese a que lo tiene prohibido y no posee tu nuevo número, te ruego que no le digas nada de nuestro acuerdo, y que menos vayas a verla. Su hermano Ren está sospechando y, si se entera de tu nombre, estoy segura que adelantará su viaja, y no precisamente para conversar...

-Ya, señora Tao, basta. ¡Ya entendí! -Se oye exasperado- Ahora váyase, o va a coger un resfrío.

Cruzan un par de palabras más, pero esa es mi señal para volver bajo la mesa. Corro hacia allá, aturdido por la información que acabo de recibir.

Hace solo unos segundo que acabo de aterrizar en mi escondrijo cuando Horo vuelve a entrar. Cierro los ojos, mientras siento el mantel levantarse.

-Tenemos suerte de que tu abuela esté medio ciega y no te haya visto¿eh?

Abro los ojos. Su voz es normal y me sonríe, aliviado, sincero. Forzado, le devuelvo el gesto, mientras me digo que claro, no me vio porque está media ciega y, quizás también porque nadie, excepto este muchacho, puede verme.

-¿Qué quería?

-Eh... Nada en especial. Estaba de paso por la ciudad, y venía a pedirme una información que necesitaba para un papeleo de negocios. No estaba enterada de tu escape, parece.

Se ve tranquilo. Ah, el bastardo sabe mentir. Por lo que entendí de la conversación, debería estar más que asustado con mi presencia en su casa, pero lo simula muy bien. Solo me miente.

¿Uh? Coge mi rostro, mirándome fijamente. Vale, vale, lo reconozco, no es tan feo como decía, pero ¡vaya que es confianzudo! Es cierto que tengo que actuar como la víctima, pero esto es mucho, considerando que nos conocemos hace unas cuantas horas.

-Te hiciste algo en la mejilla aquí cuando te tiraste al piso. -Dice señalando mi mentón. Ya lo había notado, gracias...

-Es solo un raspón por el roce contra el suelo.

-Vale. Hey, para estar seguros de que no te encuentres con tu abuela, será mejor que estas emana la pases en casa, sin salir.

¿Quién diablos se cree para mandarme? Suelta mi rostro, mientras cierro los ojos, y le digo un tranquilo "ya lo sabía, genio". Luego, recuerdo algo. Ah, sí me las va a pagar este imbécil.

-Así que... -Salgo de bajo la mesa, quedando de pie frente a él- ¿Estás con una chica en el departamento, eh?

-Eh... Sobre eso... ¡Tenía que salir del paso de alguna forma!

-Sí, claro, pero tenías que decir que estabas con una mujer! Que acaso no se nota que soy un varoncito, eh? acaso no se te ocurrió decir que estabas estudiando con un compañero?

-¡Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente! - se defiende como un niño sorprendido comiendo dulces, y que alega que tenía hambre.

Pero yo sé que lo dijo por algo más. Quizás para convencer a Jun que ya no estaba interesado en la nieta esa de la que hablaban...

-Aunque, si tanto lo quieres, puedo actuar como una niña – Le digo, abrazándolo por el cuello, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Se queda con la mandíbula desencajada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Oigo su pulso aceleradísimo, probablemente desacostumbrado a estos tratos. Río para mis adentros, notando su tensión que, por lo demás, no parece que le es del todo incómoda.

-Eh... Eh...

-O quizás no.

Lo suelto bruscamente, mirándolo con desprecio. Está temblando ligeramente, pobrecito. Realmente me da lástima. Sonrío con superioridad, harto de tener que actuar como la pobre víctima, y me voy a mi cuarto, dejándolo solo con su nerviosismo.

Ya allí, suelto a reír. Sin duda, es un muchacho idiota y común, pese a que también tiene todo ese enredo con mi familia. Apago la luz, y me tiro sobre la cama. Horo entra entonces en silencio, y deja algo en mi velador, mientras dice con suavidad

-Noté que no traías maleta. Allí te dejo algo de mi ropa que te puede servir. También hay un pijama. En una semana iremos de compras para que tengas tu propia ropa.

Sale apresuradamente. Sonrío. Tengo una semana para ver qué diablos haré con mi invisibilidad, y seis meses para entender qué tipos de líos tiene este idiota con Jun. Aunque con ninguna de las dos interrogantes sé bien qué haré.

* * *

Es extraño vivir con alguien. De a poco, he tenido que aceptar a Horo-Horo. La semana de encierro ya se va a terminar, y todavía no tengo ninguna información de qué tenía Horo con la hermana mayor de Ren Tao junior. 

Tengo casi todos los días para pensar, entrenar, y vagar deprimido por la ciudad, atravesando a la gente que no me ve. No es muy distinto a lo que hacía en el departamento, solo que ahora puedo salir. En realidad, nada es muy distinto, solo que no tengo que andar golpeando gente ni me regenero, ni tengo que contentarme con mala comida...

Quiero que me vean. Quiero que se acabe esta basura de ser invisible. Es detestable. Solo puedo conversar con Horo, si no fuera por el bastardo, me volvería loco. No he vuelto a recibir notas, y aún no sé por qué tenía que ser él quien me pudiera ver.

En las noches, Horo-Horo cocina, y luego de un rato en que discutimos por qué no lo ayudo, comemos. Él me cuenta de sus clases, yo le he hablado un par de veces de algunas anécdotas en el departamento de los muertos. Él cree que vivía con algún grupo de compañeros, o algo así. Yo lo dejo creer, simplemente. Me da igual si piensa si estoy loco. Si no le digo la verdad, es porque no quiero destrozar su vida.

Luego de comer, bebemos algo, fumamos, o jugamos o naipes o algo así, mientras conversamos. Más bien, Horo habla. Hay noches en que nos vamos directo a dormir, sin decir nada.

Aún no intento matarme aquí, en esta extraña realidad en que estoy. Las cosas sí me hacen daño, así que supongo que moriría de otra forma. Pero, creanlo o no, aún deseo vivir. Sí. Quiero tener una vida normal, disfrutar de las cosas, llegar a anciano o, aunque sea, morir viendo que tengo una nueva familia, y gente que le preocupo. Quiero vivir, tener un negocio, pareja, un gato, y disfrutar de una vida tranquila. No tener que volver a sentir esta impotencia. Quiero morir, tener la sombra de un verdadero morir. Pero sobre todo, quiero vivir primero.

Uh. ¿Qué es esto? Diablos. Otro sobre celeste. No quiero verlo. Realmente no quiero. Pero¿qué más voy a hacer? Son las seis de la tarde, y aún falta bastante para que llegue Horo. Veo por la puerta. No hay nadie afuera, ni en la escalera, ni abajo. Vuelvo a entrar, y me tiro en el sofá, mirando un rato la carta.

Ah, qué más da...

"_Ren_

_Hace tres minutos acaba de morir tu madre; la mataron. No podrás ir al funeral, lamentablemente. _

_Que tengas un buen día"_

Malditos bastardos. maldito bastardo. Estos malditos sobres. Este maldito sucedáneo de vida. Esta puta existencia.

-¡AH!

Y sí, como niña, me pongo a llorar y llorar. Entonces todo se me va a negro

* * *

¿Qué pasó? 

Lo último que recuerdo es estar tirado en el sofá, lamentándome por no estar vivo, y pensando qué mierda podía hacer para averiguar qué se traía Horo-Horo. Después¡Ah, sí, lo recuerdo! Apareció un sobre azul por debajo de la puerta. Después todo se fue a negro...

Oh, y antes lloré...

-Ren, despertaste...

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué, estabas desmayado en el piso, entonces te subí al sillón...

Entonces lo recuerdo. Sí, lo hago... ¡Diablos!

-La carta. Horo-Horo¿viste la carta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del sobre celeste. maldición, debe estar por aquí...

-No te levantes, Ren, aún estás débil, y puedes...

Auch. Sí, y puede dolerme algo. Me doblo, cogiendo mi cabeza. Con suavidad, Horo-Horo ayuda a que me vuelva a recostar.

-Sí que eres idiota¿eh? El señorito tiene alucinaciones con sobres azules...

-No digas tonterías. ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-¡Yo no le he tomado!

Su mano sobre mi hombro se tensa, y por los ojos entreabiertos, lo veo fruncir el ceño.

-Vamos, Hoto-Hoto -Le digo con sorna-. Sé que no puedes resistirte a lo que respecta a mí. ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

Hace un puchero, y luego, toma aire...

-¡Que yo no lo tomé! -Me grita, con todo su aire.

-Gah...

Sonrío levemente. Quiero responderle, pero entonces todo me empieza a girar. Uh. Entrecierro aún más mis ojos.

-Ren? Ren!

Le sonrío tenuemente. Mi madre a muerto¿qué más espera de mí? Me cuesta respirar. Uno, dos, intento calmarme. Alguien toma mi mano. ¿qué es esta niebla?

-¿Madre, eres tú?

-Ren...

Está llorando. Me arde todo, me tiembla el mundo. Distingo una sombra, y lo único en que puedo pensar es en mi madre. Ella fue buena conmigo. Ella me cantaba canciones de cuna. Ella me decía que yo le iba a dar nietos muy hermosos, y también que pronto encontraría alguna mujer que me gustara...

-Mamá... Abrázame...

Los brazos de mamá eran más suaves; quizás la edad los endureció. Tampoco solía acariciarme la espalda; los cariños se reservaban solo para mi cabeza, para cuando hiciera algo bien. Sus abrazos eran sin caricias, solo me acunaba con ellos.

El rostro de mamá era más frío. Cuando sus labios rozaban mi frente, parecían no calzar allí; estar de sobra. Su respiración era más calma. Su cuerpo era más quebradizo. Me protegía solo cuando era un pequeño; no cuando era adolescente. Quizás la muerte la hizo ser más suave y benévola con su único hijo varón.

-Madre... No te mueras... La muerte es horrible, peor de lo que crees... Mamá... te he echado de menos...

-Ren, tranquilo...

Mamá no lloraba, ni susurraba con voz ronca que acariciaba mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Mamá no me daba palabras de calma, ni me apretaba más contra su pecho. No se tendía a mi lado, abrazándome aún, para que no se cansara mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza jamás se recostó contra su hombro, ni sus labios besaron mi pelo. No dejaba que yo me abrazase a ella. Solo ella me arropaba, y no al revés.

Entonces lo entiendo. Entre la fiebre mezquina, lo entiendo, como un destello de luz en medio del infierno.

-Horo-Horo, no dejes que me muera otra vez. Abrázame fuerte...

Mamá nunca obedeció una orden mía; menos si era dicha con tono frío y exigente. Mamá no está muerta. De estarlo, podría verme y ser ella quien me está abrazando.

* * *

**Mención honrrosa a: **"La muerte de Iván Ilich", de León Tolstoi. Buen, buen libro para cuando tienes que hacer un ensayo bastardo de la muerte. 

Ahora, después de estas escenitas dulces, van a venir los enredos y enredos y enredos varios. ¡Ni crean que aquí Ren será el típico OOC suavecito y fácil de llevar, que lloriquea todo el día por amor! De hecho, supongo que está bastante claro que ni le gusta Horo-Horo; que lo desprecia. Ya verán cómo evoluciona la cosa, y por qué puse "azúcar" (algo así como la traducción de "fluffy fic", para las que cachan), si no tiene las típicas escenitas "te amo" mamonas. Aquí el amor será al estilo Ren¡Sí señor!

**Midori, **a mí también me cuesta imaginármela vieja pero, como ocurre con mucha gente, prefiero verla como una persona que ni se parece a la antigua Jun. Muchos cambian tanto en la senilidad, que es imposible reconocerles. Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero sigas gustando de esta historia.

**Kiky-Usui, **es cierto, soy algo enredada para mis cosas, espero que los líos de este capítulo no te confundan mucho. El hecho de escribir también en narrador protagonista complica un poco las cosas, ya que no soy partidaria de poner todo por explícito, ya que no pensamos así, pero me veo media obligada a hacerlo para que entiendan. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Tamao Nishan yaoi, **cuack, sé que me atrasé un poquito con los saludos del dieciocho; siempre me pasa, jaja. ¿es suficiente esto de rápido? Y a tus preguntas, pues ship¿no te parece que este capítulo metió harto más erredo? Espera al subsiguiente entonces, si no te pareció bastante. Dos, creo que Ren va a "sufrir", a su modo, bastante más. Ah, todavía no empieza el verdadero conflicto, ten en cuenta eso. De lo tercero, creo que habrá. Siempre fue un Shounen Ai, así que iban a haber besitos y esas cosas, pero considerando el grado de supervivencia del personaje, creo que lo mínimo es que haya lemon. ¡pero tú piolita! Jaja, me gusta el suspenso. Eso pos, y gracias por dejar review. Espero que lo sigas haciendo¿eh?

**Lady Tao, **¡Gracias a ti por tu ánimo y apoyo! Me alegra que creas que explico bien; a ratos me cuestionaba si valía la pena que lo hiciese, considerando que es bastante lío para un solo fanfic. Espero actualizar pronto, porque ya tengo la idea para los próximos capítulos. Eso. Espero que estés muy bien. ¡Adiós!

**Makita, **Nya, espero realmente que te guste este capítulo. No estoy muy segura de él, el OOC es claro, y me parece que a ratos la trama se ve floja, además de que pareciese que le doy preponderancia a temas que no lo son tantos. ¡Agh, ojalá te guste. Jui, Jui, Jui (risa malévola marca Fruna, jaja)... Ya veremos la intriga, y Rencito tendrá que lidiar con problemas mucho más torpes que tu cuestionamiento antes de que se de cuenta de qué le está pasando. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero también TU actualización, Jeh!

**Ran Tao, **Oh, sí, la máscara de niño bueno rinde buenos resultados, especialmente con el sexo débil: el masculino (jaja, no, no soy feminista. ¡Para naada!) La historia, como decía en... no me acuerdo bien qué capítulo, es un UA total, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Digamos que, ehm... Está en algún lugar del mundo, entre el ecuador y el meridiano ese que no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba, Jeh... Gracias por el dato, de todas formas. Si en algún momento llego a saber dónde están, lo pondré¿eh? (cuak, sé que a veces como escritora apesto, jaja) ¡Gracias por tu review! Y¿en qué sentido te pareció raro el anterior?

**Risa.Haradaa, **no te preocupes, que esto es humor macabro. Tiene esa intención, que con el absurdo, llegue al punto de cómico, cosa que las cosas serias puedan ser tratadas como si fuese el juego de un niño. ¡Ña! Así también es mi humor. Me gusta disfrazar las cosas, entonces puedo estar dando una gran puteada pero, con lo bonito, pareciera no serlo. Así, como plus, cuando converso me doy cuenta de quienes están realmente poniéndome atención y quienes son de cerebro rápido, jaja. Aquí está la continuación, y gracias por tus reviews en tantas historias. See yah!

(ah, y para "_La Mascarada_", que me dejaste review en el tercer capítulo, un gusto para mí recibir noticias tuyas, amiga. Entiendo lo del sitio, y me disculpo nuevamente por no haber checado antes tus historias. Gracias por tú hacerlo tan rápido con las mías, pese a los problemas de tu pc. Me gusta que te fijes en cosas que no todo el mundo capta, y espero disculpes este capítulo de Fluffy. Gantz es una tremenda serie, aunque el otro día que la vi no estuvo muy bueno el capítulo, además que mi hermano imbécil que se lee el manga me adelantó el final. Sigue escribiendo tal como lo haces. Muchos saludos y ánimo)

Uf. Eso es todo por hoy, amigas. Me alegra subir capítulo pese a tener una semana de mierda. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y lo pasé entre la enfermería de mi colegio afiebrada, y mi casa, donde con la fiebre empecé a delirar. Ña, buen cumpleaños. Además, hoy se enfermó toda mi familia, así que ni torta he comido, porque ayer con las náuseas no me pasaba nada. ¡Y ni con mis amigas he podido estar! por los ensayos de la maldita semana del colegio. Solo a su servidora, idiota engreída aquí presente, se le ocurre ser reina de alianza, Ña. Lindo, lindo cumpleaños. Se aceptan regalos y sorpesas

Uf, y ahora me he desahogado.

Eso es to- eso es to- eso es todo amigos.

Vickyng.

(PD: hagan click en el botoncito de abajo, ese que dice "go"!. Ya les dije, si no es con 9 reviews, no hay actualización. ¡Diablos! Cómo odio la amenaza, jaja...)


	6. Cambios

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Ni si quiera sé si los lectores de este "fanfic" -Que de fanfic no tiene mucho, porque solo tomé los personajes para hacer una bizarrez mía- seguirán vivos, y me perdonarán la demora, pero bueno. No pierdo nada intentando disculparme con este capítulo. **

**Aw. Azúcar (más adelante). UA. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Un poquitín de violencia física y verbal, aunque no tanto en este capítulo. Por supuesto, monólogo interior, por lo que hay algunas palabritas feas. Y por supuesto, también, Shaman King no es mío.**

**Revivir**

_**Capítulo 5: Cambios.**_

Abro los ojos lentamente. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente vuelven a mi mente todas las cosas "vividas" en las últimas horas. Me cubro el rostro antes de ponerme a llorar, y luego de un sollozo suave, logro calmarme, y ahogar las lágrimas antes que salgan. Es de noche. Todo está oscuro. Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en mi cuarto. En realidad, en el de Horo-Horo ahora.

Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Me estaba quedando dormido, cuando él me cargó en su hombro, y me fue a acostar. Me susurró que él dormiría en el mío, pero entonces le supliqué que no me dejara solo. Mierda. Qué patético. Y el muy imbécil, encima, me obedeció. Miro a mi lado. Sí, ahí está, dándome la espalda, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Me levanto cuidando no despertarlo, y salgo del cuarto. Salgo del departamento. Necesito dar un paseo, despejar mi mente, ver qué excusa le voy a dar a este bruto. Salgo del edificio. No hay nadie en la calle. Quizás que hora es. El cielo está negro, negro. Nunca lo vi así. Me paseo por la ciudad, como un perdido. No tengo rumbo, ni hora. No importa. No tengo un hogar donde regresar, y ninguna persona me ve, salvo Horo-Horo, que piensa que soy un tipo loco que quiere matarlo, pero que sin embargo, en vez de hacer eso, me desmorono en sus brazos a llorarle... Mierda. Qué sencilla y burda es la vida.

Pobre de mi vieja madre. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará encerrada¿Y si ya salió, y sin embargo, nos cruzamos por las calles sin vernos, sin poder tocarnos, sin saber que estamos uno dentro del otro? Qué extraño. Los viejos que llegaron al departamento de los muertos, eran generalmente los primeros en irse.

Llego a una plaza, tenuemente iluminada. Hay una pareja besándose en un banco. Me siento al lado de ellos, tranquilo. Se besan y se besan. Pobres ilusos. Aún creen en el amor. De pronto, ella lo aleja, y le acaricia el rostro. Sonrío, mirando la escena. Qué patético. Pero entonces, ella se queda helada, con la vista fija en... ¿en mí?

-Mi amor... un... un...

-¿Qué?

-¡Un fantasma!

¿Qué?

Todo ocurre rápidamente entonces. Ella se levanta, mientras él se gira, quedando cara a cara conmigo. Una mueca de horror se cruza en su rostro. ¿Qué es esto? Parece una maldita película B de fantasmas y vampiros. Ella corre. Él se levanta. Huyen despavoridos.

Estoy confundido. Me levanto, con el pulso acelerado -Diablos, qué extraño es tener el corazón saltando a mil, hace mucho no me ocurría-, y corro. Corro de vuelta al departamento. ¡Debe haber algún sobre azul allí, explicándome, burlándose, diciéndome que llegó la hora de pagar¡Finalmente podré morir realmente, en una paz eterna!

Pero llego y no veo nada. No hay nada. Solo la oscuridad y el silencio. Y a lo lejos, la respiración pacífica de Horo-Horo. Me quedo quieto, esperando que pase algo. Pero nada ocurre. Estoy cansado. Quiero saber qué ocurrió, pero mi cuerpo, agotado por las emociones de este día, me urge descanso.

Rendido, me voy a mi cuarto. Mejor dormir solo que con ese idiota.

* * *

Es de día. El olor a café me despierta. En el comedor, Horo tiene el desayuno. Con un gruñido respondo a su "buenos días", y me siento. El café está bien. Me sirve para aclarar la mente. Sigo muy confundido.

Horo-Horo se sienta frente a mí, evita mirarme a los ojos. Debe estar avergonzado por lo de ayer. Se queda en silencio, gracias al cielo. En el breve momento que se cruzan nuestras miradas, agradezco mentalmente ese silencio, pues lo prefiero a tener que hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¿Estás mejor?

...Pero claro, tenía que arruinar el momento.

-Sí. Pero no quiero hablar al respecto¿vale?

-Vale.

Volvemos al silencio. Está nervioso, le tiembla la mano al tomar la taza, y hace todo con tal rapidez, que temo que la tostada a la que le unta mantequilla termine en el piso. La deja en mi plato, y empieza a hacerse una para él. Vaya. A veces, sale con unos detalles francamente encantadores. Pero¡qué va! este macaco pierde toda la delicadeza en el momento que abre la boca para hablar.

-Hey, hoy vi una noticia muy divertida en la tele. Esta noche, había una pareja en el parque, y estaban en lo mejor, cuando de pronto, la chica vio una sombra tras su novio. Se quedó mirándola, y entonces, la sombra la miró, y le sonrió. ¿Te imaginas una sombra negra sonriendo? Dijo algo así como que vio para el otro lado a través de un hoyo que tenía forma de sonrisa¿Te lo imaginas? Y entonces, le dijo a su novio, y él también la vio, algo así como un vapor negro, que tenía forma humana y estaba tras ellos, cerquísima. Dicen que era un fantasma que los quería poseer. Ahora salen con que hay fantasmas en el parque que se quieren apoderar de los enamorados, Jaja. ¿Te imaginas eso, Ren? Yo no creo en fantasmas, pero lo respeto. ¿Tú crees en fantasmas?

Habla rápidamente. Está muy nervioso. Pero eso ya no me importa. Siento mi corazón saltar. ¿Una sombra negra¿Un vapor¿Eso era lo que era? Dios, era horroroso. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Estoy aturdido, los pensamientos me marean. Estoy estupefacto.

-Eh... Algo así.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No tienes que irte ya, Horo? Vas a llegar tarde.

-¿Uh? Es cierto. Bueno, ya me voy. Si te sientes mal, o cualquier cosa, llámame.

* * *

No he salido de casa en una semana. Le dije a Horo que estoy enfermo. He tenido que rogarle para que no llame al médico. Finalmente, ha sido él quien me ha ido a comprar ropa. Se porta muy bien conmigo, con delicadeza. Me pregunto si estará fingiendo, o qué. Quizás tiene algún plan para salvarse de que _Ren Tao Junior _lo mate.

En esta semana, he descubierto ciertas cartas que tiene guardadas. Son de hace un año, y de mi supuesta hermana, osea, de la nieta de Jun que tuvo el romance con este idiota. Las tenía escondidas bajo su cama. Sí, sé que no tenía nada que hacer yo allí, pero estaba aburrido, y me puse a revisar sus cosas.

Al parecer, las cartas son de cuando ya habían terminado, porque la niña, caprichosa, le exigía que no la dejase. Que la fuese a buscar, se la llevase a otro país, y se casaran. Por lo que puedo inferir, Horo tuvo que inventar excusas, como que todo era por el bien de ella, y que sus familias jamás lo aceptarían, pero en algunos borradores llenos de emoción, decía la verdad: Que ya no la amaba; que nunca la había amado. Que todo había sido rebeldía adolescente y calentura. Que lo dejase en paz.

Diablos, este tipo tiene una cara fría oculta.

-¿Ren? -Horo asoma su cabezota por la puerta. Me sonríe.- Te traje la cena... No es que me haya quedado muy bien, pero ya que estás enfermo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Gracias.

Empiezo a comer. Y entonces, se sienta delante mío, y se pone serio.

-Ren... ¿Somos amigos?

Me atraganto. Qué pregunta más estúpida. Lo miro al rostro. Está serio, está preocupado. ¿Qué pretende? Pienso en estas dos semanas. Me ha cuidado. Me ha visto llorar. Hemos conversado -o lo he escuchado, en realidad- de cosas tontas. Hemos bebido, fumado, y comido juntos.

-Sí. Eso creo.

Me sonríe, pero no tarda en volver a ponerse serio.

-Entonces creo que es hora de que hablemos en serio. Dime, Ren¿A qué viniste aquí, en realidad? Sé quien eres. Y sé también por qué no has salido de este departamento. Por favor, si me aprecias aunque sea un poco, dime la verdad, para que los dos tengamos que terminar esta farsa.

¿Qué?

* * *

Este capítulo... Bueno, no me convence tanto. Pero por lo menos, sirve para acercar lo que viene. Mil perdones por la demora. En realidad, no he escrito nada en meses. Ni un miserable cuento, ni un poema. Con suerte, pude sobreponerme para escribir ensayos del colegio. Me disculpo si mi redacción está extraña. Las manos recién se están reacostumbrando a escribir.

Perdones especiales para los reviewers; **Laugoth, Tamao Nishan, Lady Tao, Mariela, TenRan-sama, Sad.Whisper, Makita, Jul Angie, Mikael Mudou, Mido-chan, Remedios-Red **y **Marcia. **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y ojalá les guste este capítulo.

Todo estuvo medio rápido y extraño, y espero no decepcionarles con este capítulo. Como decía, yo ya me daba por retirada de las pistas. No tengo mucho que decirle al mundo, salvo que soy una apática, y que en ese sentido, Ren refleja todo por lo que estoy pasando precisamente en esta etapa de mi vida, donde se te caen los ideales y ya no tienes esperanza de cambiar el mundo. Horrible¿no?

Y bueno, por muy varsa que sea... ¡Reviews! Les juro que esta vez me demoraré menos en actualizar. Vamos, a apretar ese botoncito de abajo, a putearme por la demora, a decirme si les gusta o no el capítulo... A apostar, a lloriquear, a amenazarme de muerte, a pedirme lo que quieran.

Y Así es la cosa (Así no es na')

Vickyng.


	7. Quiebre

**Ok. No hay excusas, pero igual las doy. Entrada a la universidad, fuga de las ganas de escribir, lata. Pero aquí está la continuación. Hope you like it, gente. En iuna de esas me perdonan; en una de esas alguien seguirá leyendo este fic, en una de esas aún están vivos y no han muerto después de tanto tiempo...**

**Aw. Azúcar, como de aquí en adelante. UA. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Un poquitín de violencia física y verbal. Personajes _absolutamente _OOC. Por supuesto, Shaman King no es mío.**

**Revivir**

_**Capítulo 6: Quiebre**_

-Ren... ¿Somos amigos?

Me atraganto. Qué pregunta más estúpida. Lo miro al rostro. Está serio, está preocupado. ¿Qué pretende? Pienso en estas dos semanas. Me ha cuidado. Me ha visto llorar. Hemos conversado -o lo he escuchado, en realidad- de cosas tontas. Hemos bebido, fumado, y comido juntos

-Sí. Eso creo.

Me sonríe, pero no tarda en volver a ponerse serio.

-Entonces creo que es hora de que hablemos en serio. Dime, Ren ¿A qué viniste aquí, en realidad? Sé quien eres. Y sé también por qué no has salido de este departamento. Por favor, si me aprecias aunque sea un poco, dime la verdad, para que los dos tengamos que terminar esta farsa.

¿Qué?

Me quedo de piedra. ¿A qué diablos se refiere con que sabe por qué no he salido? Por supuesto que no debe tener idea de que no lo hago porque me he convertido en una sombra de mí mismo y me asusta pensar de que soy un muerto-vivo. Tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica. Tiene que ser por eso de la niñita hermana del otro Ren. No. Hay algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Su cara se pone terriblemente seria. El enfado se dibuja en sus gestos. Y yo no sé qué más hacer o decir, con la cuchara a medio camino hacia la boca aún. La dejo suavemente al lado del plato.

-Basta, Ren. Estoy cansado. Sé que hurgaste entre mis cosas; sé que viste las cartas. No eres un escapista, en tu casa no te buscan. No sales porque te mandaron a matarme, ¿Verdad?

Probablemente mi cara de idiota en este momento es algo por lo que muchos pagarían millones. ¡Hombre, que el tipo no fuera en un comienzo santo de mi devoción no tiene nada que ver con matar a un vivo, que todavía tiene la esperanza que al morir irá al cielo!

Pero tiene sentido lo que dice bajo todo punto de vista. Claro, una familia como la mía envía a matar al que se atreve a jugar con ellos. Así era en mis tiempo, así es ahora. Pero cómo este idiota sabe que somos así, no tiene mucho sentido... A menos que la niñita esa que era su novia le haya contado. Y que no salga... Bueno, no es más que una treta sencilla para evitar que la gente sepa que estoy aquí y se me inculpe por su muerte.

No me queda opción.

-Bien... Supongo que tienes razón: Es momento que te diga la verdad. -Lo miro a los ojos. No sé por qué, pero de pronto siento el estómago revuelto y que no quiero verlo sufrir- No sé cómo vas a reaccionar, porque si algo tengo claro, es que no eres del todo como aparentas. Bien, partamos. No estoy enfermo. -Su cara de "Eso no importa" logra hacerme sonreír entre tanta tensión- Eso fue una excusa para no salir. Pero no es lo que crees. La verdad es que... bueno, supongo que nunca viste a Ren Tao _Junior_ -Remarco esa última palabra, sintiéndola amarga en mis labios mientras él, concentrado, asiente-, porque si lo hubieses visto, bueno... -Trago en seco- Sabrías que yo no soy él.

Me cubro los ojos con una mano, mesando mis sienes. Siento como su cuerpo se tensa. Siento como aprieta los puños y me imagino cómo se le cerró la garganta. Se controla. Respira. Coge con su mano la mía que cubre mis ojos. Me empecino en mirar la cuchara. Una mano tosca me coge por el mentón, apretando mis mejillas, obligándome a levantar la vista.

-¿Qué? Déjate de bromas, Ren.

Me pierdo en sus ojos. De pronto, todo esto es extraño, y no quiero tener que enfrentarlo.

-Eso quisiera yo, en serio. No que me gustaría andar buscándote para matarte, pero por último todo esto tendría lógica. Es cierto, yo también me llamo Ren Tao, pero no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo que venía a vivir acá. La verdad es que yo ya no tengo nada que ver con mi familia; para ellos, estoy muerto hace tiempo... yo soy el hermano de Jun.

Su mirada es neutra. Sin saber que hacer, poso mi mano en su rostro, y susurro un apenas audible "lo siento", mientras acaricio sus mejillas. Mi otra mano coge la muñeca de la mano que está en mi cara con delicadeza, temiendo que se sienta invadido por este contacto, No puedo evitarlo. Siento que algo se pudre en mí al decepcionarlo aunque sea en esto, al decir que le he estado mintiendo. Sus manos en mi cara empiezan a apretarme con más fuerza. Y entonces...

**Paf**

Y sí, el bien merecido golpe de su puño cerrado _estampado_ contra mi cara.

-Basta de juegos, Ren, basta. ¿Por qué eres incapaz de dejar de mentir y hablarme sinceramente? ¿Qué quieres? ¿El dinero? ¿El departamento? ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-¿Quieres saber lo que realmente quiero? ¡Quiero revivir, por todos los diablos!

Es inútil. Para los dos. Él se levanta con sus manos crispadas aún, deseoso de volver a golpearme, contenido quizás por qué fuerza de mierda. Yo me quedo sentado. Él se encamina a la puerta de la pieza.

-Estás loco. Estás chiflado. Tienes quince minutos para irte de este lugar. Te puedes llevar la ropa que te compré. No me busques más. Sales de mi vida, yo salgo de la de tu familia por un precio módico: Yo te perdono la vida, tu me perdonas la mía. Ya no recibiré un peso más de ustedes. Dénme un mes para encontrar otro lugar, solamente.

-Horo, espera, no es necesario, yo...

Y un portazo es mi única respuesta.

"No quería hacerte ningún mal. No es necesario que te vayas. Te he aprendido a querer. Te quiero".

Pero ya nada de eso tiene sentido.

* * *

Y, ¿Qué hacer? preparo una carta donde le digo que de verdad no tiene que dejar nada (incluso eso eso del dinero que dijo; supongo que estaba sobornando a Jun), que no soy Ren Tao, y que sólo abusé de su hospitalidad haciéndome pasar por él. Con todo el dolor, me desprendo de mi pasado, y escribo que no soy hermano de Jun, que no me llamo Ren; que solo soy un embaucador. Y luego de tomar algunas ropas y hecharlas en una mochila, secarme las lágrimas y pegar una última mirada al departamento, salgo de allí. Horo-Horo no asoma ni la nariz.

Y cuando estoy en el pasillo, recuerdo que no soy más que una sombra. ¡Una puta sombra que ya ni identidad tiene! Me quedo helado. Si alguien me ve... Si alguien se aparece...

Y mi suerte perra; en ese mismo instante una niña cruza corriendo por el pasillo. Y yo que no tengo donde esconderme. Me quedo de una pieza, viendo como se acerca.

Y, oh sí, me atraviesa como si nunca hubiese sido una sombra.

Bueno, por suerte uno de los problemas está zanjado. Ya nadie me ve ni me toca... Nuevamente.

Me siento en el suelo, viendo a la enana alejarse. Sonrío para mí mismo. ¡Ah, esta perra muerte! Sin ganas de nada -he perdido el único contacto con la vida, me grita mi cerebro-, me levanto y salgo de allí. Quizás en el parque las cosas son mágicas. Y es allí mismo donde me dirijo.

Pero mis pasos me traicionan, y ahí estoy otra vez: el departamento 301. El departamento donde dentro se apiñan muertos vivientes. El lugar donde se inició todo esto. Puta suerte perra.

Siento ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Quiero gritar, saltar, intoxicarme de alcohol y drogas. Tengo todo el tiempo, eso lo sé. Lo tengo, lo tengo. Mentira. Rompí el contacto con el único tipo que me podía ver, que me podía alimentar, que podía _hablar_ conmigo. Río. No es tan difícil. En un impulso, lanzo un escupitajo a la cabeza de algún transeúnte. De inmediato, cagado de la risa, me agacho, apoyándome en la pared.

-Tú, tú, te reconozco, te recuerdo. ¿Ren Tao, no? Sí, sí, yo fui el que te recibió, el que te explicó las malditas reglas. Sí, sí, ahora, recién ahora entenderás. Porque entenderás, ¿Verdad Ren? Entenderás, sí, tú lo harás, verás lo miserable que es esto...

Me giro. Y, oh, sorpresa, me quedo helado ante lo que veo. Allí está el musulmán que me recibiera tantos años atrás. Ahora tiene una barba y se ve más ojeroso que nunca.

-Hey, viejo, ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¿Tiempo? ¿Dijiste tiempo, Ren? ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada! -Ríe estúpidamente. Este viejo ya se chaló...

-Ehrm... Sí... Bueno... yo...

-Espera, espera, Ren... Tú entiendes. No lo hagas. No estamos vivos. El precio es muy alto...

-¿Qué te ocurre, viejo?

Y recién lo noto. El aspecto del hombre no ha cambiado. Pese a que ya salió hace años. No ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Me quedo helado, fuera de la barba y la mirada enloquecida.

-No lo tomes en cuenta – Oigo una voz a mis espaldas – El pobre no pudo con todo esto y enloqueció.

Allí, atrás mío, el tipo que dejaba las comidas para nosotros, los muertos. Sonrío estúpidamente ante ese "nosotros". Aún soy más un muerto que un vivo. Pero, ¡¿Qué diablos es esta reunión de fantasmas?!

* * *

El teléfono suena. Una voz ahogada rezonga. Horo-Horo se seca las lágrimas. Será Ren, pidiéndole perdón, inventando otra excusa ridícula. Quiere hablar con Ren, pero no sabe por qué. El tipo es un caso, un mentiroso de primera; pero hay algo que lo hace querer hablar con él.

O puede ser ella; la hermana de Ren. Sería lo único que le faltaría: Que la chiquilla esa hubiese conseguido su maldito número. Con un suspiro decide contestar de todas formas. Se levanta de su cama. Al lado del teléfono está la carta de Ren. La coge y empieza a jugar con ella mientras levanta el auricular, mientras siente un nudo en el estómago, sin atreverse a abrir la carta.

-¿Sí?

-Horo-Horo -Es Jun Tao. Su voz suena relajada. ¿Cómo así, si se supone el nieto anda fugado, y en cima, con planes de matar a un tipo que, casualmente, es él?- Habla Jun Tao. Estoy aquí con mi nieto Ren. Llamo para avisarte que por razones de fuerza mayor, el viaje se adelantará. Ren llegará a tu departamento en una semana. Y no te preocupes -agrega en voz muy baja, casi un susurro- él no sabe nada. Nuestro trato sigue en pie. Te doy con él.

-¡Espera, Jun...! -Pero no, la mujer ya ha soltado el auricular.

-Buenas noches. ¿Hablo con Horo-Horo? Mi nombre es Ren Tao, seré su compañero de cuarto.

Y -sorpresa- el pobre peliazul, helado, escucha una voz suave que nada tiene que ver con la del tipo que estuvo viviendo con él. Y de pronto, su mente le dice que todo lo que le decía aquél muchacho de bellos ojos (no reparó en ese momento que lo pensó como un tipo de ojos hermosos) de alguna manera, tal vez sea cierto.

Y que ha cometido el peor error del mundo al echarlo.

* * *

Sí, mucho diálogo. Sí, nada brillante, pero la trama avanza. Respuestas, respuestas, respuestas tal vez pronto... Y se vienen los líos de verdad. Y sé que aún no está taan presente el Shounen ai, pero cuando lo esté, creanme que va a valer la pena la espera... Y corto de nuevo; es mi pecado mortal no poder hacerlo más largo.

Gracias

**Ryuuro Tao , **gracias, y espero me perdones este nuevo atraso

**Neferura.K, **¡Muchísimas gracias! Sí, hay cosas peores, y espero no ganarme ahora tu odio. Creo que en este capítulo también la narración es distinta, pero por último, sé que la historia se va configurando

**Sad.Whisper, **Espero leerte pronto, darme el tiempo, y quién sabe, quizás con el tiempo yo cree algo más fuerte que una bomba atómica, jaja

**keiko usui, **aquí va la continuación, y ojalá ya no sea en secreto que la sigas, jaja

**Lady Tao, **un beso para ti también, y gracias por tu constante apoyo

**Makita, **Siempre es agradable recibir review tuyo. Y ahora sí te entiendo cuando te tardabas millones en otro capítulo, porque estoy hasta el techo con la u... pero trataré de ponerme las pilas. A ver si me dices qué opinas de este capítulo, que si que está cortado

**miikan, p**uedo entenderte perfectamente. Genial encontrar alguien que entienda cómo se relaciona uno con los personajes, y cómo va quebrándose

**Tamao Nishan, **Nada más que pedirte mil perdones ¡y que no me odies!

**sanjixzoro-fan, **Gracias, y tu review me ayudó a continuar. ¡gracias!

¡Y espero salvarme del fuego eterno del infierno por no actualizar nunca!


	8. ¿Fantasmas?

**Bueno, bueno, miserable vida. Esta semana tengo prueba de 7 libros (Solo he leído 5 y medio, y hoy tengo la prueba de cuatro de ellos), y me agarra una faringitis aguda que me tiene con una tos absurda, fiebre, y dolor de cuerpo... Y bueno, como ahora pareciera que la inspiración de nuevo viene al ataque, he decidido aprovechar para continuar este pequeñin fic...**

**Aw. Azúcar, como de aquí en adelante. UA. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Un poquitín de violencia física y verbal. Personajes _absolutamente _OOC. Por supuesto, Shaman King no es mío.**

**Revivir**

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Fantasmas?**_

-No lo tomes en cuenta – Oigo una voz a mis espaldas – El pobre no pudo con todo esto y enloqueció.

Allí, atrás mío, el tipo que dejaba las comidas para nosotros, los muertos. Sonrío estúpidamente ante ese "nosotros". Aún soy más un muerto que un vivo. Pero, ¡¿Qué diablos es esta reunión de fantasmas?!

El tipo me sonríe con desprecio. El viejo musulmán toma asiento, al tiempo que yo me levanto del piso, dispuesto a averiguar lo que sea necesario. El otro tipo, en el piso, se tapa el rostro y empieza a sollozar. Entre sus gemidos, lo único que entiendo es "Para siempre", "muerto", y "¡Es mi hija, qué esperaban!", esto último gritándolo. Un escalofrío me sacude, e intento hacer que me mire a los ojos, que me diga algo... que se explique. Pero él sigue sumido en su mundo de sollozos, con el rostro cubierto.

El que nos llevaba la comida lo mira con desprecio, y le da una patada en las costillas, haciéndolo caer de lado, al tiempo que le dice venenosamente "¡Cállate!". Estoy perplejo. No me alcanzo a mover ni para detenerlo, ni para averiguar qué diablos se traen entre ellos. Tampoco que me choque tanto que lo golpee... Pero este viejo está en un estado lastimero, babeándose, moqueando, y destrozado por dentro. Además, siempre fue amable conmigo, he de aceptarlo. El hijo de puta, luego de golpearlo, se coloca de nuevo una apariencia neutra, y me mira, alzando una ceja.

-¿Y, Ren? ¿Disfrutando de tu nueva oportunidad?

Lo miro, incrédulo.

-Jajaja, ¿Estás hablando en serio, viejo? ¿Nueva oportunidad? ¡No me jodas! Esto no es más que una puta estafa... - Me acerco a él peligrosamente, lleno de frustración. Me cojo las manos y me doy cuenta que me tiemblan, ansiosas de golpear a alguien. Pero el tipo retrocede, con una sonrisa despectiva en la boca, negando con las manos

-Hey, hey, chiquillo, te recomiendo que te calmes si quieres alguna respuesta. No es tanto como que yo te pueda dar muchas, pero sí puedo darte algunas pequeñas guías.

El musulmán se levanta, moqueando, lloroso, con los ojos desorbitados. Me coge de la polera. Sus manos sucias aferrándome desesperadamente. Me habla en un siseo, desesperado, enloquecido. Siento asco por su aliento golpeando mi mejilla; su boca intentando acercarse lo más posible a mi oreja en la confesión.

-No lo escuches. No los escuches, no les obedezcas. Ellos solo juegan con nosotros, nos manipulan como títeres. Tú ya encontraste a tu persona, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces quédate con ella y no vuelvas a abrir ningún sobre más! No contestes llamadas, no salgas a la calle; porque ellos te van a estar buscando para despedazarte, para destruirte. Al principio todo será miel sobre hojuelas, ¿sabes? pero solo al principio. Te extrañarás de por qué las cosas cambian respecto a los demás, porqué de pronto ya no eres invisible... pero todo está calculado por ellos... ellos nos odian, ellos quieren acabar con nuestra vida, con nuestro amor... con nuestra humanidad... No lo hagas, Ren, tienes que prometerme que no lo harás...

-¡He dicho que te calles, imbécil!

Y frente a mi mutismo incrédulo, veo como el "alimentador", coge en vilo al musulmán y lo lanza hacia la calle, todo en un movimiento fluido, metódico, y sin ningún remordimiento. El grito sordo se me clava en la oreja. Mecánicamente, me asomo a la baranda, viéndolo caer, con su cara enloquecida y sus sucias manos estirándose hacia mí.

-¿En qué estaba yo, muchacho? Ah, sí, sí... No queremos más medios-muertos, medios-vivos, así que te recomiendo disfrutar tus días con Horo-Horo, y sacarles el máximo. Así funciona la primera regla que te daré: Mientras más cercano estés al chiquillo ese; mientras más lo quieras, te vas a ir alejando más del mundo de los muertos. Digamos que Horo-Horo es tu _pase_ de salida de la muerte. ¿Me explico?

-La verdad... No. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con el idiota de Horo-Horo? ¡Nunca lo conocí en vida, y a penas tenemos en común que se andaba cogiendo una nenita con mi misma sangre! ¿Y qué diablos le pasa a ese tipo que acabas de lanzar?

-Oh, nada, nada... Simplemente, fue incapaz de seguir las reglas, y se va a quedar en el limbo para siempre. Tu no querrías ser como él, verdad ¿Ren?

-Pues... No. No hay nada peor que este estado. Ni la muerte misma, creo... Un momento... ¿Cómo diablos sabes de Horo-Horo? ¿Acaso tu eres el que mandas esos...?

-Tic-tac. tic-tac... Triii... Se acabó el tiempo de charla, muchacho. Ya es momento de que vuelvas a hacer lo que debes hacer. Y, por favor, no más errores idiotas como andar confesándole al niñito ese que estás muerto o que eres el hermano de Jun...

-¡Espera, no...!

Uop. Y eso no me lo esperaba. El tipo me levanta por la polera y, obsequiándome una siniestra sonrisa, me lanza edificio abajo. Justo a donde a _todo momento_ pasan los autos. Hijo de puta.

**Paf.**

Y luego de que mi cabeza de bote contra el capó de un auto, a penas alcanzo a pensar "Hey, ¡Pude tocar un auto, no lo atravesé!", y luego, con la sangre chorreándome entre el pelo, me voy a negro.

* * *

-Gaah... ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-¿Ren? Oh, diablos, ¡Al fin despertaste!

Siento unos brazos que se enroscan en mi cintura, y un rostro que se apoya contra mi hombro. Es un rostro mojado. Me moja los hombros, me moja el cuello.

La cabeza me da vueltas. No logro enfocar bien las cosas. La persona me coge del rostro con sus dos manos, y me mira a los ojos. Me quedo perdido en esa mirada (probablemente, porque aún estoy aturdido). Me resulta familiar ese rostro. Me resulta familiar... ¿Eh?

Sí, es Horo-Horo. Y, sí, el muy idiota acaba de besarme la frente. Y me vuelve a abrazar, a un segundo de dejarme sin aire.

-Ehh... Horo... Me ahorcas... -Como si nada, el idiota me suelta- Ahora, ¿Me explicarías que ha pasado?

Me suelta. Me meso el cabello. Divertido, no hay rastro de sangre, de chichón, ni de huesos rotos como debería haber, siendo que reboté contra un auto.

-No hay mucho que explicar. En realidad, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que te ocurrió. Llegué al parque; te estaba buscando. Estabas allí en el piso tirado, desmayado. Pensé que te habían asaltado, pero todas tus cosas están aquí. Me preocupé.

¿Parque? no, no, no, yo estaba frente al 301, no en el parque...

-¿Qué?  
-Eso... Llegué al parque buscándote y estabas tú tirado en el piso, desmayado. Recién despertaste ¿Porqué siempre te cuesta tanto entender lo que te digo?

-No, no "qué" a eso, "qué" a... ehm... Bueno, me preguntaba cómo diablos supiste que estaría aquí...

-No lo supe, simplemente, ¡Qué se yo! Llámalo una corazonada si quieres, pero creo que eso fue.

-Uh... ¿Y bien?

-Y bien, ¿Qué?

la cabeza se me está aclarando. Le sonrío suavemente. Le paso una mano por delante de los ojos. Él pestañea extrañado, siguiendo el movimiento de esa mano.

-Tierra llamando a Horo-Horooo... ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Se queda en silencio unos segundos. Me coge la mano que estaba moviendo delante de sus ojos. Me siento sonrojar, pero por suerte, la oscuridad evita que él lo note.

-¿Sabes? -Su voz se ha vuelto profunda de pronto, y sus ojos dejan de mirarme directamente, y se ocultan en el _maravilloso_ suelo- No sé bien porqué, pero creo que es por algo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Lo hago cuando estás y cuando no estás. Me puedes llamar idiota o algo así, pero creo que por algo llegaste a ese departamento, alguna razón tuvo que haber para que nos encontráramos, no se, tal vez que tu me ayudaras a salir de mi encierro conmigo mismo, de mis ganas locas de hacer daño a los Tao, y yo te ayudara a... qué se yo... Bueno, la cosa es que hablé con el verdadero Ren Tao. Y con eso, me confirmaron que tú no eres él. Y que, entonces, tal vez, no me estabas mintiendo... Bueno, sin duda no me mentías al decirme que no eras él, pero al decir que eres hermano de Jun, es otra cosa... -Levanta los ojos, y me mira directamente. Diablos. El tipo sí que está guapo esta noche. ¡No, no, concentración!- El tema es que decidí darte una oportunidad para que esta vez me digas la verdad. Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te pueda volver a recibir en el departamento. No me vendría mal un compañero para no estar tan solo por ahora, y luego un aliado para molestar a Ren Tao... Que, a todo esto, llegará solo en una maldita semana hacerme la vida imposible, probablemente...

Guardo silencio. Miro su mano que aún coge la mía. Él parece darse cuenta, y la suelta con suavidad. Mi mente maquina a mil. Por suerte, otra mentira se va armando en mi cabecita...

-Es que, la verdad, sí me llamo Ren Tao, y sí soy hermano de Jun. Soy un hijo bastardo de En -¿De dónde diablos sacaré tanta imaginación para inventarme unos líos tan grandes?-, y hasta hace poco, me enteré de quién es mi padre. Decidí venir aquí, buscando información sobre ellos para destruirlos; pero luego te conocí, y supe toda tu historia con esa niñita, y todo el rollo... Y, ¿Sabes? ya no parece tan importante mi venganza, sino disfrutar la vida...

Oh, sí, soy un gran mentiroso.

Horo-Horo me mira con una ceja alzada, casi incrédulo. Y entonces, lo que no esperaba yo que _jamás_, JAMÁS, ocurriera.

Una de sus manos se enreda tras mi nuca. Es una mano caliente, tibia, que me coge por los cabellos crispados por escalofríos de mi cuello. La otra me coge por la cadera, en un agarre que me descoloca; un agarre que grita "mío", pese a que jamás pensé que Horo-Horo me tocaría de esa forma.

Lo miro a los ojos, confundido, a punto de decirle alguna tontería, alguna broma... Algo que haga que deje de mirarme con esos ojos profundos directo a los míos. Que deje de estar serio, que me impida a mí mirar sus labios y cogerlo por la camisa y por qué diablos se ve tan guapo esta noche y por qué diablos me mira de esa forma y no me dice nada y siento que las hormonas me saltan toditas toditas como un gallinero al que acaba de entrar un zorro y las gallinas saltonas intentan escapar y hay, que ya no sé qué hacer porque si me sigue mirando así no me voy a controlar y voy a hacer alguna tontería y voy acercarlo de un golpe y...

Le planto un beso desesperado en la boca.

_Ohh, sí._.. Y el mundo se termina ahí mismo para mí, porque nunca, lo juro, nunca, probé unos labios tan tibios y tan dulces que me hicieran decir "¡Gloria!", de tantas maneras distintas.

Y nunca pensé que un tipo que tanto dice que le gustan las chicas fuera a contestarme (aunque fuera de manera espontánea y porque no está pensando) con una fogosidad que hace que piense que en cualquier momento se me desgarran los labios, entre las pocas cosas que logro hilvanar y que sean dignas de llamarse "pensamientos", en el estado mental de coma que me encuentro...

Y que me terminaría lanzando de espaldas al piso con todo su peso sobre mí, mientras mis manos se enredan al rededor de su cuello, imparables.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh?

La mujer miró, despreocupada, al sitio donde su hija señalaba. Allí, en la mitad del parque, de noche, dos chicos... Dos varones...

-¡No mires, hija, solo son dos personas besándose!

-Pero... Son dos hombres...

-¡Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que hablar en casa!

* * *

Los gemidos ahogados que salían de los labios de esa chica cualquiera no hacían más que aburrir a Hao. Él siempre pensaba que era bueno tener carne fresca en el departamento, sobre todo cuando eran chicas lindas. Pero, en el último tiempo, ya nada lo motivaba: Ni el sexo, ni el soborno de las chicas, ni el impartir órdenes en ese submundo putrefacto de cadáveres...

Ren había salido hace bastante. ¿Hace cuánto? No importaba. Ya nadie tenía consciencia del tiempo en ese infierno. Y ahora, sin el niñato, Hao no tenía con quién pelear: Los otros imbéciles o eran muy débiles, o se creían demasiado maduros como para andar con sus jueguitos de destrozarse solo por hacerse daño.

**Toc**

Un solo golpe a su puerta.

-¡Estoy ocupado! ¿Son sordos o no se dan cuenta?

-Hao, sal un momento, por favor.

Era Fausto. ¿Qué era eso que le dijera "por favor"?

Se sacó a la mujer esa de encima, tirándola con violencia al piso. Si estuviese viva, se habría hecho bastante daño, sobre todo al golpear de cabeza. Pero estaba muerta, así que solo tendría que esperar un par de minutos para estar como nueva.

Se acomodó la ropa.

Cuando salió del cuarto, pudo ver todas las miradas odiosas sobre él, con un extraño acento de envidia. No que no lo envidiaran de antes, pero todo se aclaraba con el

_Hao Asakura_

Escrito en la pantalla del comedor.

* * *

Suena:

(Para no olvidar – Andrés Calamaro)

Ok. Cortito. No pasó todo lo que tenía presupuestado que pasara, pero es que no me pude resistir a cortarlo justo después de el beso. Jojo, jojo, no termino de aclarar las cosas, y ya se me viene en cima todo el rollo que tengo que desenvolver. Ok. Las preguntas que nos quedan son: ¿Qué mierda todo esto? ajajaja...

Está claro que el tipo de la comida algo sabe que Ren no, y que el Musulmán le augura algo malo... pero, por mientras, solo nos queda hacer disfrutar un ratito a Ren, y esperar que llegue su junior, y que se desaten los lindos problemas... Supongo que en unos dos capítulos más, se va a destapar la olla, y todo va a estar más claro. Por mientras, ¡paciencia!

Gracias a: _**zanjixzoro-fan, Sad.Whisper, Sanctuary, Makita, Lady Tao, Faig2, fandetufic, Miikan.**_

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Como decía, ya no le queda tanto por delante. Probablemente, unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más, y ¡Vualá!. Ah, y para los que alguna vez leyeron "Midnight Games", estoy preparando otra entrada, así que estén atentos. Para los que no lo han leído, ¡recomendado!. Es una serie de drabbles que pueden o no tener conexión, sobre cómo, durante el torneo, Horo y Ren podrían haber tenído ciertos, ejem... Contactos. So, está basado en humor romántico y no es un AU, para los que, al igual que yo, se cansan un poquito a veces de tanto universo alternativo.

Y no olviden,

**¡Reviews!**

A mí me gustan, a ti te gustan, a todos nos gustan, así que a dejarlos...

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	9. Sentimientos

**Sí, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. De todas formas, he estado haciendo otros fics, apegados a la línea real de la historia. Qué hacer, volví a los orígenes: Terminé de leer el manga, y otra vez estaba rallando con los chamanes y con los personajes originales. Y como esta historia es bastante OOC, y también AU, es más agotadora y demandante que hacer cosas con las personalidades ya dadas por el amo Takei.**

**Ah, y no habrá ni lime ni lemon (buaa). Sí. Lo siento, pero este es un fic para "todo público". O eso creo por ahora.**

**Aw. Azúcar, ahora sí ya está aquí; sip, capítulo muuy meloso. Démosle un break a todas las dudas del fic. UA. HoroRen, RenHoro. Ehrm. Algo absurdo, creo. También un poco de Supernatural. Un poquitín de violencia física y verbal. Personajes _absolutamente _OOC. Por supuesto, Shaman King no es mío.**

**Revivir**

_**Capítulo 8:Sentimientos**_

Un gran papel en blanco. Eso es lo que es mi mente en este momento. Una gran, gran laguna sin nada de nada sobre ella. Lo único que quiero es que este momento no se termine nunca. Que Los labios de Horo-Horo sigan quemando los míos, que sus manos sigan recorriendo ansiosas mi cuerpo. Que el calor de su cuerpo siga envolviéndome y que...

Oh, diablos, quién diría que me gustaría tanto este idiota.

Un pequeño jadeo escapa de mis labios cuando su boca ansiosa se lanza sobre mi cuello. Pero, entonces, -y recién entonces- logro recuperar algo de cordura.

-Horo-Horo...

-Dime – Susurra en mi oído, haciendo que sienta que me desmayaré de nuevo.

-Estamos en la mitad de un parque

-¿Y?

-Y que la hierba está húmeda y me estoy empapando.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Er... No creo poder decir eso, pero lo cierto es que tengo la espalda mojada...

Me mira con esos ojos enormes que tiene, con una seriedad suave, y me acaricia el rostro. Y yo que creo que me derrito.

Ah, con un demonio. Este imbécil parece no reaccionar. Doy un suspiro, sintiendo como la sangre se me va a la cabeza, y me muevo con suavidad para así levantarnos. Con todo descaro, le vuelvo a plantar un fugaz beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que me pongo de pie y le tiendo una mano.

El la coge y se queda por un momento mirándome fijamente, con una mirada que no sé cómo interpretar.

Y así, nos devolvemos al departamento.

* * *

No tengo cómo negarlo. Podrá ser un idiota -por lo menos, en apariencia-, pero Horo-Horo me atrapó. No sé cómo llegó eso a pasar. Lo peor, es que estoy sin ninguna pista sobre qué diablos está pasando.

Después de ese beso devorador, ninguno volvió a decir algo. Caminamos en silencio. Y, una vez en el departamento, después de un suave "buenas noches", cada uno a su cuarto. Y nada más.

Está bien, puedo entender que él tal vez esté confundido, sin saber qué le pasa. Han pasado seis malditos días, y no me ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Hablamos de cualquier tema durante las comidas, y luego nos vamos a jugar naipes, a beber, a fumar, o a conversar, como si nada.

Es cierto, yo podría sacar el tema, pero no lo haré. No lo voy a andar persiguiendo, por más que en el fondo, me muera por volver a besarlo. Lo cierto es que tengo esa ventaja: que ya estoy muerto, así que no puedo morir por él.

Es divertido. Ahora, en vez de pensar todo el día en mi puta existencia, paso todo el día analizando qué diablos sentirá este bastardo. Porque algo le pasa conmigo. Él mismo lo dijo: No puede dejar de pensar en mí. Además, me sigue mandando esas miradas oscuras, fijas, dulces. De vez en cuando, me acaricia la cabeza. Incluso, mientras conversamos, a veces me da una caricia fugaz por el rostro. Pero nada más. Tampoco me ha dicho el típico "Fue un error".

Han pasado seis días. Mañana llegará mi Junior. No sé es cómo lo vamos a hacer con el enredo de nombres, ni con este asunto pendiente entre nosotros. Agh, lo peor es que, pese a lo extraño de la situación, se siente como lo más normal.

-¡Ren!

-Hoto-Hoto – digo con aburrimiento.

Acaba de llegar de sus clases, y me sonríe. Yo solo lo miro de reojo, y yo, tirado en el sofá haciendo nada, le respondo con una especie de sonrisa. Con su característico desorden, tira su mochila a cualquier lado, y, agotado, viene hacia mí. Yo sigo echado, usando todo el sofá. Da un suspiro, levanta mi cabeza, y se sienta, apoyándola en sus piernas. Ah, no sé por qué, pero me vuelve loco. Lo desprecio en un momento, y al otro, estoy desviviéndome por él.

-¿A que no sabes quién me llamó hoy?

-No tengo idea – digo, con un dejo de molestia.

-Pues el mismísimo Ren Tao.

-Uh. ¿y qué quería?

-Nada. Sólo me avisaba que tiene uno que otro asunto que terminar antes de partir, así que su viaje se atrasará otros dos meses... Estos malditos creen que pueden andar jugando conmigo, cambiándome una y otra vez las fechas... Pero bueno...

En un rápido movimiento, se levanta, y se lanza encima mío, apoyando su frente sobre la mía. Me quejo, pese a que no es para nada molesto.

-Hey, no eres tan liviano como para andar arrojándote como si nada sobre mí.

-... Por lo menos -me dice, ignorándome magistralmente- tendremos dos meses para estar solos

Y mientras me sonríe con picardía, se lanza a besarme con fiereza.

Sí, sus besos siguen siendo el paraíso.

Tal parece que éste idiota solo necesitaba poner en claro sus pensamientos.

Y, nuevamente me repito que tengo que estar loco para que un tipo como él me tenga así. Y tengo que estar especialmente loco para sentir que me estoy enamorando de él.

De todas formas, no me extrañaría estarlo, con todo lo que he vivido.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres, tarado?

Bajo el libro que estoy leyendo para verlo en el marco de mi puerta, sonriéndome con ternura. Frunzo el ceño. ¿No debería estar haciendo la cena? En lugar de eso, está aquí, parado, mirándome como si yo fuese un bebé que le mueve las manitas.

-Me gustas mucho, Ren.

Ok, es oficial: Estoy absolutamente avergonzado. Siento los colores subirme por la cara, mientras todo pensamiento racional se me escapa. El libro, Ren, recuerda lo interesante que estaba el libro...

-¿Y para eso abandonaste la cena, inútil?

Me sonríe más ampliamente, y yo siento como los colores se me suben cada vez más. Increíble. Y yo que pensaba que era imposible que eso pasara...

Se me acerca con esa simpleza que siempre tiene, con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo único que le faltaría es patear una piedra por el camino. Y, aún así, me parece perfecto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Oye!

Toma mi libro sin delicadeza alguna, y lo examina como si fuese un animal salvaje o un arma peligrosa.

-Es un libro, Horo-Horo. Te lo presento. En él, hay palabras e ideas. Sé que tu nunca habrás conocido alguno en tu vida, pero...

Y no sé de dónde saca la habilidad para dejarme siempre sin palabras. Será porque yo siempre dejo que sus labios se adueñen de todas mis quejas, pienso mientras oigo, como en otra galaxia, que el libro es lanzado a algún rincón de la pieza, mientras Horo-Horo me coge el rostro con suavidad, al tiempo que me sonríe con burla entre beso y beso.

* * *

Me despierto en medio de la noche, con un miedo latente en el pecho, pero me tranquilizo al sentir la presencia suave de Horo-Horo a mi lado. No han sido solo sueños. Lo miro. Pone un rostro tan infantil cuando duerme. Hasta se podría decir que se ve lindo.

-GROOONG

..."Se podría decir", si no roncara como un jabalí.

Sonrío sin quererlo con ese pensamiento.

Sí, Horo-Horo ha sido algo extraño en mi vida. Raro, pero bueno. No puedo evitar acariciarle el cabello. Sus ronquidos se calman un poco.

-Quién diría que terminaría queriéndote como te quiero, ¿eh? - susurro mientras le acaricio con suavidad el rostro.

Error.

Una mano toma la mía, y el muy idiota gira la cabeza, sacándome la lengua.

-Hasta que te animas a decirlo...

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú despierto? - le interrogo, abochornado

-Sí serás terco, Ren. Tenías que pensar que estaba durmiendo para atreverte a decirme todo lo que me quieres, ¿no?

-¿Ehhh? ¿Quién ha dicho que te quiere?

Y antes que alcance a replicar, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en mis labios, lo beso.

* * *

Aún no sé si estoy vivo o muerto. A veces, me gustaría simplemente ser, en realidad, el hijo bastardo de En, y poder vivir tranquilo con Horo-Horo. No me importaría después morir. A veces logro hasta convencerme que estoy vivo; que todo lo que le invento al muchacho cuando me pide que le cuente de mi pasado es verdad. Pero luego, aparece la imagen de ese sueño que tuve mientras estaba desmayado en el parque. Porque tuvo que ser un sueño.

Y después, aparece la imagen de Hao, Fausto, y los cincuenta y dos años que viví en ese departamento.. Aparece el escape, los sobres azules, la gente atravesándome, la pareja del parque, la niña que me atravesó en el pasillo. Aparecen todas esas imágenes recordándome que no soy más que una falsa existencia.

Pero no me importa ahora. Sonará patético, pero tal vez, por primera vez en toda mi vida y mi muerte, me siento feliz. No estoy atado a nada. Y tengo al chico que quiero. Él me quiere. A veces, pareciera que nada más hace falta. Este mes y medio ha sido como estar en una burbuja.

Una noche, me arriesgué a salir con Horo-Horo a caminar por la ciudad. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que la gente me podía ver. E incluso, tocar. No fue una manera muy agradable la que me enteré -unas mocosas me abordaron y se agarraron de mi brazo, rogándome por mi número de teléfono-, pero entonces entendí todo:

Ese sueño que tuve. El hombre de la comida lo dijo.

"Digamos que Horo-Horo es tu _pase_ de salida de la muerte"

Tal vez, ahora sí estoy vivo. ¿Será posible que tenía que aprender a amar, y enamorarme de este idiota, encima, y por eso estaba en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte?

¿Será que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, porque era algo así como el destino el que yo lo conociera y lo amara?

Me gustaría creer eso. Quiero, con todas mis fuerzas, pensar que esa es la verdad.

Miro el rostro de Horo-Horo mientras él duerme, y acaricio su cabello. Está bien, tal vez sí soy un tipo algo cursi; pero este tiempo, despertando con el rostro de él, viéndolo cómo me mira con cariño mientras cocina, e incluso discutiendo por estupideces, hacen que todo haya valido la pena. Ahora podría soportar volver a morir, incluso.

... Bueno, eso tal vez no.

Oigo ruidos en la sala. ¿Qué? Me levanto sigiloso. Por suerte, me he seguido entrenando. Tal vez en este momento sería bueno seguir siendo invisible.

En la sala, las luces están prendidas. Hay una mujer rubia hurgando por ahí, y un tipo que me da la espalda, sentado en el sofá. Me resulta extrañamente conocido.

Oh, diablos. No me digan que es...

-¿Encontraste algo? - pregunta él

-Nada por ahora.

Me acerco lentamente hasta quedar tras él.

-Hao – el muy idiota da vuelta la cabeza, encontrándose de frente con mi puño cerrado- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

La chica se gira a verme, asustada. Lleva un arma, y me apunta con ella. Se nota que tiene miedo. La miro con desprecio. Otra de las putas de este idiota. Mientras el muchacho le hace una seña a la chica para que baje el arma, y se pone de pie, le digo

-Y por cierto, bienvenido de nuevo al mundo real.

**PAF**

Por supuesto, el golpe en mi estómago me deja sin aire, y me hace doblarme en dos.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Ren.

-Así que... -Digo con el aire entrecortado- Ahora te dedicas a robar casas. Absolutamente digno de tí, Asakura.

-Gracias, Tao.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - Y, a mis espaldas, aparece Horo-Horo, aún somnoliento, con un palo en su mano.

Me mira a mí, preocupado, confuso. Yo sigo agarrándome el estómago. Le doy una sonrisa cínica. La chica rubia se ve desconcertada, aunque rápidamente alza el arma para apuntar a Horo-Horo. Hao mira extrañado a mi compañero, mientras gruñe a la muchacha un "baja esa porquería".

-Oh, no es nada, Horo-Horo. Solo un viejo conocido que ahora se dedica al robo a mano armada, en vez del soborno. Quién diría que justamente elegiría este departamento...

Entonces, Hao sonríe, como si algo le hiciera por fin sentido. Se hecha a reír, ante el desconcierto de todos. Yo solo frunzo en ceño.

-¡Pero Tao! ¿Acaso _esto _es tu "persona especial"? Pues sin duda, mi destino tiene mejor gusto – señala con el pulgar a la chica atrás suyo, mientras siento mi sangre hervir-. A mí por lo menos me eligió alguien bonito.

-Maldito hijo de...

Y, mientras siento como todo el odio que tengo por este bastardo vuelve a mi sangre, me abalanzo sobre él a golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tengo.

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos pasa, Ren?

-Anda, Tao, explícale a tu noviecito cómo nos conocimos.

-Cállate, Hao.

* * *

Suena:

(Me equivocaría otra vez – Fito & Fitipaldis)

Un capítulo más de espera, y luego el caos. Entonces, solo quedan 3 capítulos (tal vez menos, tal vez más) para el final de esta saga. Sip. Quién lo diría. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Harto pensamiento de Ren. Apareció Hao. Harta miel.

Y gracias a mis lindos reviewers:

_**Sad.Whisper **_Gracias. Me gusta dar giros sorpresa al final, pese a que mis capítulos son cortitos. Espero te guste este capítulo.

_**Sanjixzoro-fan **_Espero que tú también actualices pronto. Me alegra ser de ayuda. Veremos qué pasa con Hao.

_**Neferura.K **_¡Genial! Te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba. La señora y la niña no estaban de puro relleno, jaja. Y disculpa el retraso.

_**fandetufic **_Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero este capítulo también te guste, aunque es más de transición.

_**Lady Tao **_Sí, algo grande está por pasar, y ya pronto. Pero no en este capítulo todavía, jaja.

_**Faig2 **_Jaja, sí, reconozco que es una historia rara. Yo también amo a esos dos. Lamentablemente, no logro hacer capítulos mucho más largos. Aún así, intentaré actualizar antes esta vez, porque ya queda tan poquito para el fin...

_**TaneShizuka**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te agrade este capítulo.

Y para todos los que leen y no dejan review, púdranse.

¡Mentira! Jajaja. No, muchas gracias a todos los que leen. El saber que, pese a que no todos dejan review, hay gente leyendo esta historia, es lo que impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

Ajaja, así que ya saben, me hacen demasiado feliz los **reviews**. Y una autora feliz, es una autora productiva, jaja. (Y una autora en vacacciones, es aún más feliz)

Saludos,

Vickyng


End file.
